Finally Official
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: Drew and Rick make things official. This is my first Night Shift story, so be kind! And yes, those two are my favorite couple! REVIEWS APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter One

_Hurray for the US Supreme Court ruling! It's about time!_

 _ **Finally Official**_

 _ **Note: There WILL be a sequel to this story. But I'm going to build my own Drew and Rick's family backgrounds to make more fun for me. :)**_

 _ **Now on with the show...**_

They eloped to Santa Fe, New Mexico because their home state of Texas wouldn't perform, or even recognize their union. Now three days later and a married couple for 24 hours, They had just come from dinner.

The headlight was all over the _YAHOO!_ homepage on Drew's laptop as Rick opened it up to check his e-mail to see if his new boss had received the documents he had sent earlier.

 _ **U.S SUPREME COURT LEGALIZES GAY MARRIAGE NATIONWIDE**_

The two burst into laughter.

They had been resigned to the fact that even thought they were married here in New Mexico, they were prepared to be not recognized as so back home in San Antonio. It was the best that could be done at this point in time.

Or so they thought.

Now, they likely still couldn't have tied the knot at home, thanks to some judges and magistrates refusing to marry gay couples claiming religious freedom rights, or some just to be pricks, Rick and Drew thought. But at the very least, even big Texas had to abide by the Federal court and treat them as any other married couple. It was a kick in the teeth for the bible belt state and it felt good.

The two still got stares and glares when they held hands or hugged or kissed in public. This went entirely ignored now.

The problem was other people's, not theirs.

"Too bad life can't always be like this," Drew sighed.

His head was resting on his new husband's chest.

 _Yes, his husband_.

"Yeah," Rick lamented.

Tomorrow evening they would be back in San Antonio.

The next night Drew would be on shift at the ER.

A week after that Rick would be starting his new job with the police department.

"But you know what makes going back to real life easier for me?" Drew asked, placed a kiss on the other man's bare chest.

"What's that?" His husband smiled.

"That when I say I'm going home to my _husband_ , it's true."

Rick grinned. "Me, too."

"You look happy," Topher said to Drew before they began shift. "I take it that Rick's not moving?"

Before Drew had left for the long weekend he had been worried–as he had been all week that Rick would decide to take the job in South Carolina–and it definitely showed to his friends.

"Nope," Drew grinned. "He took a job here training state police and SWAT. We went to Santa Fe for the weekend."

"Nice," Topher replied.

"And we got married."

"What? Whoa. Congrats, man!"

"Thanks. Funny, we did it the day before the Supreme Court ruling. We had been expecting to come here to the same ol' thing. It was great timing."

Before they could discuss the topic more the first flow of patients arrived. It wasn't like he wasn't going to tell Topher, or even Kenny or TC about the parking lot proposal. It wasn't a guy thing. However, he did tell Krista and Jordan later that night when he had the chance to chat with them.

Both thought it was sweet.

Everybody thought that if any couple deserved marital bliss, it was these two.

After all they'd been through, splitting up and coming together again, it seemed Drew and Rick could whether anything.

Rick smiled, Drew enter their home that morning.

 _Drew. His husband._

"Hey, how was your shift?" He asked as they shared a kiss.

"Not bad. Everyone was happy with the news. I _told_ them we didn't want a party or anything but you know Jordan. I think she's planning something already."

Rick chuckled. "Well, she always throws good parties."

"I suppose I can't argue there."


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

 _Note: To put the story more in focus, Jordan was never pregnant._

 **Rated M for some sexual content.**

Whether it was by coincidence or not, the party Jordan and Krista now had in the works was at the same bar where the local news had interviewed Drew and Rick, as a couple, about the shooting at a military promotion ceremony for a fellow soldier they both knew. The shooting was when they were apart and the interview had taken place the day Rick had come back to him.

 _It was the first time Drew had held his hand out of their home or his hospital room when was recovering from his leg amputation._

 _And it was for the world or at least the city of San Antonio to see. To this day, Rick's heart still fluttered at the memory. He had been shocked, and elated by it. It took everything he had not to grab Drew and kiss him right then and there. This was huge leap and great act of love for his normally intensely private boyfriend to do this. It was less than twelve hours since Rick had told Drew he couldn't live with hiding their true relationship anymore and for Drew to think about it. This unexpected gesture of affection so quick had meant everything. Laying with the man he loved that night Drew told Rick he had been right._

 _It felt great to just_ _ **live**_ _and not worry about what other people thought._

 _Rick had_ _ **barely**_ _contained himself till they got to Drew's apartment._

 _In the living room, without a word, he pushed the other man down on the sofa and began to feverishly pull down Drew's jeans, boxer shorts and socks, and practically ripping off Drew's shirt before feverishly stripping naked himself._

 _"Let me show you just how much I missed you," Rick murmured, grabbing Drew's mouth in a savage, heated kiss before he began to slowly work his way down Drew's body causing his lover to moan. For privacy and the safety of innocent eyes, tt was a good thing Drew always closed the blinds to hide the empty apartment when he wasn't home. Rick then pinned his man to the sofa with his own body._

 _"Fuck," Drew grinned. "If holding your hand does this to ya, I'm doing it from now on!"_

* * *

Given they were so newly married and Drew was back at the ER, plus Rick starting his new job, Krista suggested that they hold off the surprise party for a month. Any free nights Drew had she assumed the newlyweds would want to spend alone.

Dr. Krista Bell-Hart remembered that this memorable interview had taken place at the bar that her friend and co-worker where she was planning to have the party. She wasn't surprised the two had got married without fanfare and without telling a soul.

A couple or not, they were still two macho military guys.

Frankly she thought it was adorable that two were both going to propose on that day. Drew was right; what were they waiting for?

 _"So, Captain Bad-Ass_ , _what's it like being married?" She asked him when they had a chance to chat on his first night back._

 _Drew smiled. "At the risk of sounding too gay, awesome. Getting married is just icing. Not that it's not great but I'm still just relieved that Rick decided what he did."_

 _Krista knew he was._

 _After the past six months, she thought Drew would snap if he lost Rick again._ _She never told him that, of course. She just remained a listening ear for him._

 _Though she_ _ **really**_ _wanted to ask Drew whether he and Rick were going to take his sister up on her offer to be a surrogate mother for them if they wanted to start a family—something the couple had talked about and appeared to really want—she knew that was too personal._

 _Drew's sister, Claudia, had volunteered to be a traditional surrogate for them. Rick was only child so if they took Claudia's offer they could have a mix of both their family genes, the closest they could get to having a child that was biologically both theirs_.

 _Claudia intended to go ahead with the process, regardless of her and Drew's parents' objections. The siblings had always been super-close but never so to their parents. For some reason, they had been especially hard on Drew all his life without explanation._

 _And Drew had always been a good kid._

 _It was this friction with their parents was what made them so close._

 _Their parents had ceased communication with Drew six months ago, when he finally came out about his sexuality and "didn't give a fuck" what they thought._

 _They threatened to do the same with her—and cut her out the family will, as they had with Drew if Claudia "had Rick's baby and let these two raise it." They thought it would be an "abomination" for both Rick and Drew to be "daddy" and her to be the "aunt" to the baby despite the fact that she was the biological mother._

 _For the record, Claudia told her parents many times, she had no interest in being a "mom." Thus the reason she didn't have children of her own. She did enjoy pregnancy, however. This was the reason she had been a surrogate mother three times._

 _She didn't plan to do it again, however unless it was for her brother and brother-in-law._

 _Drew sensed Krista's unasked question._

 _"We haven't talked further about Claudia. But it's definitely in the future. I think we want to enjoy married life for a bit first."_

 _"Good idea. You two will be great dads, though."_

 _"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Drew smiled._

 _"And I do mean_ _ **both**_ _of you. Not just Rick," she said, punching Drew in the arm._

 _Both men in their uncertainty thought the other would be a slightly better father than himself._

"Are you guys gonna have a reception? I mean, some would say you didn't have a real wedding," Kenny asked Drew at the nurses station in a momentary break between patients.

Drew smirked.

If Jordan had something up her sleeve, she had everyone else in on it, too.

"I'm sure you and everyone else know more about that than us. We're just waiting to find out where and when to show up."

His friend was right but Kenny hid it well.

When Drew was with a patient Kenny told Jordan that Drew was "suspicious" but didn't seem to know anything.

"He's still in that chronic goofy smile phase. I'm sure he and Rick don't leave the house a lot on Drew's nights off," he said.

"Give the guy a break. Things finally went his way for once," Jordan replied. "Besides," she smiled. "It's adorable to see someone who's always so tough show their soft side."

Kenny laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe it's a girl thing. _Get back to work_!"

* * *

True to what anyone knew about newlyweds, for the next seven days before Rick started his new job the two spent most of their time in the bedroom. It had taken time for Rick to regain confidence in himself after losing his leg. Undoubtably there was work on that only he could do, but the man he adored since basic training had a lot to do with it.

 _Drew._

 _Drew had told him over and over he couldn't say he knew what Rick was going through. That would be a lie. But what was for certain was that he was as in love with Rick as he had been since the day they met and Rick was "perfect" to him. He had tearfully told Rick that he had lived in fear for a year._

 _Fear he would get_ _ **that**_ _call._

 _Then almost losing Rick again when he was back on American soil had nearly made his heart stop that evening. Drew apologized profusely for his early behavior the night of the crash, even for saying "I'm booking surgery. I swear I will drug you and do it myself if you don't agree to it."_

 _Rick replied he already forgiven him for trying to hide their true relationship that night. It wasn't as if he hasn't been the same for most of those hours. And as far the drugging and surgery threat, grabbing his then-boyfriend's face he said, "Christ, Drew! You_ _ **needed**_ _to do that! I'm wasn't thinking clearly that night. I couldn't see past what life was going to be like. All I couldn't think was my life as I knew it was over. It was not registering in my_ _head even with common sense and being told over and over that I would die if this wasn't done._

 _"You_ _ **had**_ _to do that to get me to agree to save my own life! Babe, I've_ _ **never**_ _held that against you!" Rick pulled Drew down into his arms and held him as he dissolved into tears. He didn't let go that whole night. "Oh baby, I wish you told me this before! I hate you had this on your shoulders."_

The week went by too fast. Luckily, for the first month Rick's days till 11:00am and went till 7:00pm, giving them some time together in the mornings and evenings. Maybe things would get old but for now, breakfast and dinner were late meals.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

A month and two days into their marriage Rick and Drew stopped at Costco for the usual stock up on bulk items. They didn't think they were noticed but they saw Gwen and Kenny coming out of the store with an unusual amount of food; trays of sandwiches, cookies, vegetable and fruit platters, bags of candy and potato chips and large rectangular cake. They then heard Kenny say that this was everything on Jordan's list but the pizzas had to be ordered and picked up later.

Tonight they were invited to go out with the group. It seemed important to everyone the couple arrive at the bar by 7:00. The couple both had the weekend off.

"I doubt that's either of their personal groceries," Rick said.

Both stayed in the vehicle watching, waiting for their friends to leave the parking lot.

Drew laughed.

"If you're wrong, I'll be surprised. I bet you hope that cake is chocolate," he teased Rick.

"And I bet _you_ hope someone brings ice cream," Rick shot back with a grin.

Drew smirked.

Even in conservative San Antonio, there were still businesses, like this particular Costco didn't care about sexual orientation, money was money. Two big signs, one in the entrance and one of the wall of the bakery read:

 _WE SERVE CUSTOMERS_ _ **REGARDLESS OF SEXUAL PREFERENCE**_ _ **.**_

 _IF THIS OFFENDS YOU AS A CUSTOMER,_ _ **TAKE YOUR BUSINESS ELSEWHERE**_ _ **.**_

 _IF THIS OFFENDS YOU AS AN EMPLOYEE,_ _ **DO NOT WORK HERE**_ _. YOUR PERSONAL/RELIGIOUS VIEWS HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT._

 _ALL CUSTOMER COMPLAINTS WILL BE LOOKED INTO._

 _–-MANAGEMENT_

It had been heard that employees had quit or been fired over refusing service to gays despite the fact all new employees were told of this strict policy during interviews and signed documents acknowledging he or she would abide by the rule or be terminated immediately. Thus, Kenny didn't have a problem getting a cake—a chocolate one— with _Congratulations Drew & Rick_ written on it.

* * *

The two weren't really _surprised_ entering their "surprise" party but the flare horn TC blasted next to them when they stepped inside made them certainly made them look it.

"Kenny said you were asking a lot of questions. We knew you figured something was up. This way you look how you're supposed to," TC grinned.

"And if our ears are ringing in the morning it wouldn't be because of a hang over," Rick said, ribbing an ear.

The two had taken a cab to the bar so they could drink.

Gwen, Paul and Molly had offered to be the designated drivers the party goers who wanted to enjoy alcohol but didn't want to risk puking in the back of a taxi.

"Did you two get any pictures us girls can look at?" Molly asked, referring to their Santa Fe wedding.

Drew had e-mailed the pictures taken on his phone to his sister who was printing and framing them for the couple to put around the home. There was just a few of them, one of each groom watching the ring being put on his finger, one of their first kiss and another of them afterwards.

"You're late asking me," Drew laughed.

He took out his phone from his pocket, pulled up the photos and handed it to her.

Their ceremony was outdoors at the end of a hiking trail on top a hill. The sound would have been non-existant with the wind if they had tried to record it.

"You gals are always saying pictures are better, anyway."

It was their party, the two didn't paw all over each other but weren't shy with the PDA. Their friends didn't care.

Newlyweds were newlyweds.

Not to mention everyone silently agreed that it was great for the men to be able to openly express their feelings.

By the end of the night the alcohol both men had consumed had them both feeling giddy, And a bit touchy-feely.

Not enough for Molly's liking. She was a bit disappointed she didn't get more of a show in her rearview mirror at 2:30.

"Sorry for no-show," Drew told her with a laugh as he and Rick exited the car.

"I'm plying you two with more shots next time!" She replied.

A few more shots might have given Molly what she wanted.

There was no show to be had even for nightcrawler neighbors on their street as the couple went to bed. At 3:00am, with both having lost count of how much alcohol they had drank hours ago, sleep was the only thing on the minds of the two smitten soldiers.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

 _Note: The adoption process works the way I want to in my_ _story. :p_

It was after 1:00 in the afternoon by the time both men awoke.

"Good thing that we don't have to meet the realtor till five," Drew yawned.

Neither moved to get up yet, sleep seemed to cure much of a hangover for both.

"Yeah," Rick read turning over and placing his hand on Drew's chest, leaning up and nipping his earlobe. "So, doc, do bacon sandwiches cure after-effects of boozing?"

"Never heard of it hurting. If we don't dry up a bit more that woman may think she's selling her house to a couple of over-grown frat boys. A shower–separately, will help. If we do it together we probably would outta here by five. Afterwards though," Drew growled, rolling his husband onto his back, pinning his shoulders to the mattress, "there's all kinds of things we can do."

At five that evening the couple were going to see a house that was for sale in the same neighborhood as Topher. The neighborhood was diverse and liberal, according to their friend and their own research. The ranch-style house, on a half-acre was on one level, had five bedrooms and an attached two-car garage. Buying a house together, maybe not as big as getting married, was another step in life that the two didn't think they would ever have.

The house was impressive; definitely the best of the bunch and they had seen nice ones. Both men agreed this house would be on the top of their list of choices. The seller was quite friendly. She said she had "heard from Doctor Zia" that Drew and Rick had married recently and she congratulated them. When they were walking around the property the woman mentioned several times the front and back yards would be great for kids.

Children or a child for the two wasn't an if but a when for the newlyweds, whether by Claudia's surrogacy offer, or by adoption. It turned out all parties wanted the surrogate pregnancy to succeed whenever they went through with the process. Joint-adoption by a gay couple in Texas, even with the supreme ruling was going to be a daunting if not impossible task. Through surrogacy, only Drew would have to formally adopt the baby when Claudia relinquished her parental rights, as the biological father, Rick would already have rights. A loophole in Texas law permitted this.

Within a week, paperwork to buy their new home was started. They would be given the keys to the house in a month. Claudia teased her brother and brother-in-law that they might want to "christen" the house before they bought home a child.

However, she was ready to start the possibly lengthy process whenever they were.

Artificial insemination didn't always work the first time.

Claudia had a feeling that there was going to be more of a waiting period, however. The two men were still like two rabbits in heat. She chuckled every time she thought about it, thinking they might want to get that out of their systems first.

Parenthood was going to do that for them anyway.

* * *

"I heard you guys are moving into the neighborhood," Topher said to Drew before they started their shift that Monday.

"News travels fast, huh?" Drew said with a laugh.

"You better get used to it. And you know what else she said? And these are direct quotes," Topher grinned. "She said 'I sold the house to those fine lookin' young men. If I was twenty years younger I'd have cut the price in half if they gave me a one-time threesome.'"

"Whaat?" Drew literally dropped the stethoscope he was taking from his locker, his jaw hitting the floor too.

"I'm not kidding, man. I wouldn't make _that_ up. Gina Fabian may be in her sixties but she's not letting that hold her back."

Anyone overhearing the exchange might have thought Topher was joking but every word was true.

"Gross," Drew replied, his face wrinkling up.

"Think 'bout it, man and ask Rick," Topher teased. "A chunk off the price tag might look really good to him."

"Yeah? If it looks that good, he and Gina can have a twosome that I'll happily overlook," Drew laughed.

"You'd pimp your husband out to a senior citizen for a real estate discount?"

"You better believe it," Drew grinned, leaving the locker room.

Two could play this game.

Half way through a slow shift Rick sent Drew a text to tell him he was going to bed. With the ER empty Drew took a a moment in a quiet corner to call his man instead of texting back.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. By the way, I got a text from Topher. You're more Gina Fabian's taste than me. As soon as I get it on paper, you have one busy night ahead of you next week," Rick laughed over the phone.

Drew snorted and laughed.

The two talked for a few more minutes, Rick mentioning that Claudia had called and wanted them to go over for dinner this week.

"She has our wedding photos printed and framed; did you know that for gay men, we don't know to dress, even for a casual wedding?"

"What more did she want? We actually went _shopping_ for new shirts. Oh, she's getting it when I see her."

Rick laughed. "Apparently matching blue shirts weren't enough. Any way, I'll let you get back to your job. I love you."

"Love you, too. Sleep well," Drew replied.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

Usually Rick was awake and in the living room or kitchen when Drew got home. This morning, however, he was sound asleep till he felt familiar lips lightly kiss his, the same pair of lips placed another feather-light kiss on his neck.

"Hmm," he murmured, not opening his eyes. "That feels good."

"Tastes even better," Drew replied, removing his clothes and sliding into bed with his husband.

"I'm still pimping you out to the ol' lady," Rick teased, opening his eyes.

Drew chuckled.

Rick was at work 11:00am, Drew was napping on the couch when his sister called again. She was going to bring their portraits over later. After the call he went back to sleep and didn't wake up till his sister arrived at four o'clock.

Claudia always fussed that nor Drew or Rick could cook. By that, she meant cook meals from scratch. But she did so as she unpacked groceries she bought and began to cook meals to freeze in portions. If she was cooking up a storm, the couple were willing to listen to her complain all she wanted. And Claudia was _not_ getting her decorative paws on their new digs. Drew was convinced that they would go in more debt with the decor than with the mortgage if she did. On today's visit along with the wedding photos she bought the ingredients for chicken and dumplings and pork chops and mashed potatoes with gravy.

"Which one do you want for dinner?" She asked. "I'll make one and freeze the other."

"Pork chops. 'You get apple sauce?" Drew answered.

Drew knew that there was no use arguing with his sister, even if she was two years younger than him. Therefore, if she insisted on cooking for him, all the extras had to be there.

"What do you think? I bought the big jar so you and Rick don't fight over it."

Reading the sports section of the paper in the living room Drew heard his sister moving around things in the cupboards. He started counting and he got to five before he heard "good lord! Is this how you two live? Cereal, the entire Campbell soup variety and canned crap? And smooth, crunchy peanut butter and PBJ in a jar?"

"Yes. If you look in the freezer, you'll find fish sticks and chicken nuggets. We also eat grilled cheese and take-out. If the secret got out, the gay community would be so ashamed!" Drew shouted back, sarcastically.

"How do you get your protein? Besides this surplus of peanut butter," Claudia called out.

"We've both perfected the omelet. That's the one thing we can cook 'from scratch.'"

 _Next to heaping side of bacon,_ Drew thought.

* * *

Rick arrived home shortly after seven, Claudia was cleaning up the kitchen.

A health nut and part-time vegetarian, she proceeded to tell _him_ about the _horrible_ surplus of processed and packaged food in their house.

And lack of vegetables.

"Do you realize that this "crap" as you called it, is better than what the military tries to pass off as food?" He replied.

This seemed to quiet his sister in-law.

"I should have thought about that," Drew said as his husband entered the living room and sat down next to him on the couch, kissing Drew's head.

Rick smiled and shrugged.

"It shut her up, didn't it?"

"I found a can of peas! I hope they're from this century!" Came a shout from the kitchen.

"So do I," muttered Drew.

"Cheer up, _sunshine_ ," Rick said of Drew's gloomy face. "Sounds like she's leaving soon and look, I got stuff for s'mores."

"My favorite. You're too sweet." Drew grinned.

Claudia entered the living room then."Your dinner is ready, _cavemen_ , I'll be leaving now. I hate to see how you're going to do dessert," looking at the bag, before she gave both a hug and left.

"Your sister's got a sick mind, if she thinks either of us got a thing for burns," Rick said, shaking his head.

* * *

Every time she was around them, Claudia could envision them with a baby.

Boy or girl, it didn't matter.

Little girls could usually wrap their daddies around their little fingers, though.

 _Unless you counted her father._

Claudia shoved the unpleasant memory from her brain.

Drew—and Rick were everything her and Drew's father was not.

 _Kind, warm, loving and patient_.

As a child, Rick's father was not physically abusive but distant.

The verbal abuse only started when Rick came out.

His father still wouldn't accept the fact that his son and only child, was gay.

 _Or a queer, as he said. "Queers didn't join the military and do so well,"_ The man maintained.

The proof of the opposite was _right there on paper_ and in medals, Claudia thought with anger. She wanted to give his man a piece of her mind but to keep peace, she kept her mouth closed.

As far as babies went, both Rick's parents didn't even believe a _straight_ father should have custody of his child, no matter what.

" _It wasn't a job for men."_

Rick's parents stated they wouldn't acknowledge any child of his.

 _He_ could still come around but he couldn't bring or mention Drew.

Or bring or mention any adopted child or baby he had "conceived by new technology."

Rick's mother told him "you're my son and I always kind of knew you were different. I'll still love _you_ and want to see _you_. But as far as your choices and lifestyle, don't bring it here. And I'm just not comfortable with being 'grandma' to a child who believes it have _two_ fathers."

From then on, Rick's relationship with his mother existed in only phone calls and the occasional visit. Rick warned her _when_ he and Drew started a family "with the help of medical technology",she had one chance and _one chance_ only to have a relationship with the child. And it would be when the child was born, not years down the road.

Claudia hoped at least Rick's mother would come around.

There was still time for this to happen. No time was set for an insemination yet.

Claudia knew that any child her brother and Rick raised would be an incredibly loved and wanted child. Along with two doting daddies he or she would have tons of family even if most of wasn't by blood.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

 _I'm not sure if Rick's right or left leg was amputated. Anyone know?_

 _I don't know the names of Topher's twins so I'm making them up._

 _ **Rated M for sexual references.**_

It had been a long, gruelling week of unpacking, sorting and re-assembling furniture but they were finally moved into their new house. Drew had taken a week of unused sick leave and fortunately for Rick it was the week the police officers he was training for SWAT were undergoing a testing portion he wasn't in charge of.

A bonus was he still got paid for the week.

"I vote this is the _last_ time we move," Drew yawned, sitting on their bed.

"You win," Rick replied.

He tried to stifle it but winced as he removed his prosthetic leg. Not surprisingly his husband noticed.

"Your leg ok? Let me look," Drew said, swiftly going to the other side of the bed.

Rick resisted the urge to protest. He knew it was a futile argument.

"I think it's all right. It's probably from bein' on it all day and movin' all that stuff," he said.

Drew carefully examined Rick's remaining right leg. There were no sores or blisters visible.

"Does it hurt to to the touch or now that it's off?"

Rick shook his head.

"Honest, it feels okay. Good to take it off tonight actually."

"I don't see anything maybe you just need to have a break," Drew said.

"Yeah and you'll check it again in the morning," Rick knowingly replied.

Drew just smiled, the truth was the truth.

"Want me to rinse this for ya while I'm up?" Referring to the sock that covered stump of Rick's right leg.

"Sure. I got the others in the night stand in case I need to get up tonight. Which I don't plan to unless it's to go the few feet over there," he answered, gesturing to the full bath that was attached to the master bedroom.

"By the way," Drew called from where he was at the bathroom sick. "What did you do with _the box_?"

 _"The box"_ was the box they had packed all their "bedroom things" in, lubricates, condoms, etc.. The box had sealed in about two rolls of packing tape and marked CLASSIFIED in big letters.

"No pun intended here, but I put it in the bedroom closet. It was the first thing I did. I didn't want to what TC and the rest would ask if they saw that among boxes marked for the kitchen and living room."

Drew was laughing as he exited the bathroom.

"Good idea. I don't even wanna think about what TC would be asking," he said.

"Call it a prep course, if you guys are gonna have a kid. C'mon, guys," Topher prodded his friends. "Janet and I haven't been out in a while. It will only be a few hours."

Neither man could remember the last time they had babysat.

Sure, they knew how to feed a baby and change a diaper from being around the occasional friend's child but both were far from experienced. Rick was the first to give in.

"It can't be that hard," he told Drew. "As long as the girls are alive and happy when you get home, does it matter if your house is a mess?"

"We won't charge you for the clean up fee, Topher answered. "And it's just Elle and Chloe. Lynn will be at a sleep over. They'll already have had dinner and be in their pj's. You'll only have to give them a snack that will be laid out and change their diapers before you put them in bed."

"And they're what, one?" Rick asked.

Drew looked at Rick, eyebrows raised.

He knew Rick was going for this. Technically, Topher was right, this would be a good "prep course."

"Eighteen months, totally mobile and very verbal. You can come by early and let them get used to you if you want."

"Sure we can do it."

"Hey, do I get a say here?" Drew said.

Not that Drew was going to say "no" but he was surprised he was being volunteered by his husband.

"It'll be _two_ of us and two of them," Rick said, nudging Rick. "It'll only be a short while. And it might be fun."

So, there it was.

Drew, with Rick, was babysitting the Zia twins the following Friday.

"Did I hear you right?" TC chirped. "You're watching Topher's little girls this weekend?"

"Yeah," Drew said. "I'm surprised he didn't ask you and Jordan. Aren't you guys their godparents and didn't you deliver one of 'em?"

"I did. Not that we'd say 'no' but I think Jordan's afraid that babysitting will put her in baby made. We're not sure we're ready for that," TC explained.

"I think you mean _you're_ afraid," Drew teased him.

It wasn't that Drew didn't like children.

Hell, he wanted to be a father soon.

But it was just the fact that he wasn't used to them and not confident in his ability to look after a child without someone else present. This had prevented any prior babysitting duties of babies or young children. Parenthood was another world than babysitting. Drew wasn't worried these insecurities would affect him with his own child.

The babysitting job at the Tophers' residence turned out to be a turning point.

And one of the most enjoyable night Drew could remember.

The same went for Rick.

Chloe and Elle took to the two men immediately, even spontaneously giving them kisses when they tucked them into bed.

"Thank you for roping me into this," Drew said, squeezing Rick's hand as they left their friend's home. "It gave me a shot of confidence in myself. I guess you knew it would, huh?"

"I did," Rick grinned.

Both were thinking the same thing.

Maybe it was time to talk to Claudia and set things in motion.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

Both the couple—and Claudia, didn't plan to tell the couple's circle of friends about the pregnancy till she was four months along.

The first step, routine blood tests for both Claudia and Rick came back within a day, everything was clean. But the test results for genetic disorders and diseases was going to take about two weeks, more had been added to the list clinics required since the last time Drew's sister had been a surrogate. When those tests came back clear, an appointment for insemination was set for the following day. Drew wanted to tell Krista about the day's events but was trying to hold out just in case the process didn't take but by the end of his shift he couldn't.

This was likely because a woman was rushed into the ER in full-blown labor. Her baby's head was already crowning on the stretcher and it was Drew who delivered the baby, a ten pound boy, right there in the emergency room. He was glad that baby's parents had already a name picked out and it was not Andrew. After the baby's birth when the family was settled in upstairs, the parents sent word to the ER that they wanted the doctor actually delivered their son to come up and have a picture taken holding the newborn for the baby book.

Drew obliged.

"So, you haven't delivered a baby since your training. How'd it feel?" Krista asked, closing her locker.

"Pretty good," Drew smiled. "I'll stick with ER medicine though."

"Did holding the baby make you think 'I want one'?"

His friend was half-teasing and his answer surprised her.

"Well, I might be gettin' one," he grinned.

Drew went on to explain to his friend about the afternoon's events.

"We won't know anything for four a month or so, but fingers crossed," he made the gesture, "that it worked."

The timing, if Claudia was pregnant would be great.

By the time the baby was born, Rick would finished training the current SWAT group and the next police academy wouldn't be starting for six months. They would probably start interviewing for a part-time nanny immediately, only because they were going to be so selective. The nanny wouldn't be needed for a few months.

"Since I already blabbed," Drew said, "I have to tell you, they now have a counsellor talk to you about what gender you're hoping for. There's been a lot of parents who didn't get the 'child they wanted.' She seemed surprised that Rick and I found it so offensive. I guess 'cause we're men. I'm not sure she believed us when we insisted we just wanted a _baby_."

" _There you are!_ " Topher said, entering the locker room. "Do you know my two little daughters have practically _ignored_ me and have been asking for "Dew" and "Wick" since I had you two babysit?"

Drew smiled, tilting his head.

"I can't say we all didn't have a fun time. You won't have to talk me into doing it again."

* * *

"What in the world happened last night?"

Rick was surprised to see Drew so happy after a 12-hour shift. He usually just looked tired.

"Well," Drew said, walking over to kiss Rick at the kitchen counter. "First, I have to confess, I blabbed."

"Really," Rick asked.

"Yeah. But in my defence, there was a trigger."

He told Rick about delivering the baby boy and getting to hold him.

"I told Krista and you know she keeps her mouth shut. She told me she doesn't want to "jinx" our situation."

"Well, I suppose I can forgive ya. Besides the fact you're so cute, that would make me spill the beans, too," Rick grinned. The two ate breakfast together before Rick had to get ready for work and Drew went to bed. "You're off, tonight? I'll beat you at darts."

The two had the ultimate rec room with a 42 inch television, dart board on the wall, pool table, air hockey table and bar. They figured they could keep it around even after they started a family because four out of the five objects could used by children as well as adults.

"Is that a challenge?" Drew raised his eyebrows. "'Cause you're on."

Rick laughed as he rose from the table.

"Well, I gotta go," he said, kissing Drew again, gently touching his cheek. "I love you. Do me a favor, would ya? Go to bed. You're exhausted."

"I love you, too. See ya tonight. And yes, I'm going to bed," Drew smiled.

With the adrenaline rush wearing off fast, Drew took a quick shower and crawled into bed.

On the other side of the bed, Rick's, like he always did when his husband was at work.

Drew didn't know Rick did the same when he was gone. Both found it comforting to fall asleep and wake up to the other's scent.

He quickly fall asleep and didn't wake up till 3:00.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

 _Three months and a day later..._

This time Drew was able to keep the secret.

When he hadn't told Krista that his sister was pregnant, a month after the insemination, she assumed it hadn't taken. She didn't ask Drew because if this was so, it had to be upsetting. Then on Drew's night off, Krista got a text from him.

 _We didn't say anything till now but Claudia's pregnancy test came back POSITIVE sixty-one days ago. We're going to be dads! :)_

The text radiated excitement and happiness though not even close to what Drew and Rick felt. They had been holding on the news until Claudia was past riskiest point for miscarriage. But they had been at the confirmation ultrasound and got to hear the child's heartbeat for the first time.

It was _really_ hard not to talk to their friends about this experience.

Both Rick and Drew had cried.

And Claudia cried seeing them so happy.

If the technician thought it was odd that Claudia referred to the baby as Drew and Rick's, not hers, it hadn't showed. Despite the fact the baby she carried was genetically part of her, she didn't feel a maternal bond.

A familial one maybe, but nothing more.

This baby was her nephew or niece.

She was eagerly anticipating being an aunt, not a mom.

Claudia knew _both_ men going to be hoovering and down-right annoying for the entire pregnancy.

They had been from day one, forever checking in on her. If Claudia didn't actually live closer to the hospital than her brother and his husband, they would no doubt try to get her to move in with them for the time of pregnancy. But along with living closer to the hospital where the birth would take place, Claudia didn't really live alone. She worked from home for a tech support company and rented the two-bedroom basement apartment in the house owned by her best friend and her best friend's mother. The two other woman lived upstairs.

The text Krista had received had been gone out to all their friends so _everyone_ knew about the pregnancy. Krista wasn't busy so she called Drew.

"Congratulations, you guys!" She said, when Drew answered.

"Thanks," Drew said, grinning over the phone. "Sorry for holding out on you but we wanted to make sure."

"I can see that. You guys must be so excited."

"You have no idea," Drew then told Krista about the experience of the ultrasound and hearing the heartbeat.

"Oh wow, Drew. That must've been amazing. How 's Claudia?"

"She's great. I have a feeling she just might strangle Rick or me in the next six months."

Earlier that day when Drew had called her, after Rick had checked in on her (by phone) on the way to work. She curtly told him she _had_ been pregnant before and knew how to look after herself and the child in her belly. Claudia was understanding to a point knowing that they were very emotionally invested in this but she was only human. Plus, neither man had meant to imply she didn't know how to look after herself, they knew the opposite. It may not have seemed that way to others but they were asking about her because they cared about _her,_ as well.

After today, the men realized that backing off a bit might be good.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

"This baby definitely belongs to you two fools," Claudia complained. "Do you know what I _had_ to have for dinner last night? Macaroni and cheese _from a box_ and s'mores pop-tarts for dessert. I _never_ have the desire to eat stuff like that."

The expectant fathers were over at Claudia's for one of her home-cooked meals. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds great to me," Drew said.

"We should do that for dinner tomorrow night," Rick agreed.

Claudia muttered for them to shut up.

The three talked about the baby and next week's ultrasound when the gender of the baby could be found out. The dads decided even though it didn't matter, they wanted to know. Janet Zia, not Topher had asked them to babysit the twins again next week. Thirteen-year-old Lynn had another recital. Janet said the twins usually cried a lot when their parents left. But Chloe and Elle didn't act like this when Rick and Drew came around to watch them. The girls were all smiles when they waved goodbye to their parents.

"And since I hear you two are gonna need all the practice you can get," she said. "Congratulations."

Janet Zia told her husband she thought it would be sweet if Drew and Rick had a baby girl. She saw the way the couple were with Chloe and Elle.

Her husband agreed.

Babysitting the Topher girls was again fun.

This time they fed them dinner.

Ironically mac and cheese, but with animal crackers for dessert instead of pop-tarts. Then it was puzzles and _Dora_ DVDs till it was time for pyjamas and bedtime.

And kisses for "Dew" and "Wick."

"This is going to be fun," Rick said, laying on the sofa, his head on Drew's lap, referring to looking after children.

Drew smiled, running his thumb over Rick's temple.

"It is. I'm half tempted to start thinking about names. Then I think maybe we should wait until next month."

Their plan was to wait to decorate the nursery and start shopping for baby stuff until Claudia was six months pregnant. It was another "just in case" thought. And they wanted to have a mural painted on the nursery wall, one of a jungle with elephants, tigers, lion and monkeys in the trees but they were still looking for someone to do it. Janet Zia said she would ask around. She did know one artist but said artist, her own cousin, was homophobic. The cousin likely would take the job because as an artist, jobs were few and money was money. But Janet didn't want Drew and Rick to have deal with her snide comments and questions.

The other Zias got home at 10:30pm.

"Hi Drew. Hi Rick," Lynn said. "Dad told me your news. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Lynn," Drew said.

"I heard mom talking about your nursery idea. There's a girl from my school who graduated a few years ago and went to art school after. She does stuff like that. She has a facebook page with her work. I'll send it to you if you guys if you want."

"Sure, that would be great, kiddo," Rick told her.

* * *

The following morning Rick got a surprise phone call from his mother.

"I heard you changed. You and Drew, is it? You and his sister are together and havin' a baby," she said.

"What? Where'd you hear that?" Rick asked.

 _And how?_

Rick never told her _anything_ about his family—meaning Drew, or their life together. He _sure as hell_ didn't tell her that Drew had a sister and she was carrying a baby for them. As far as Rick knew no one he knew here in San Antonio had met his mother.

"I have my ways," she replied, sounding delighted. "So, you switched back to women but stayed in the family?"

"For fuck sakes, _mother_ ," Ric k said, feeling fed up. "For starters, I've _never_ been attracted or with a woman _in my entire life_." He would like to see his mother's face when he said that. "I'm _married_ to _Drew_. He is my _husband._ His sister is pregnant by me, yes. But I can assure you it was not done the old-fashioned way."

In the background, Drew frowned, wanting to grab the phone and tell his mother-in-law off. Instead he put his hand on Rick's shoulder to try to calm him down. He didn't hear what the woman on the phone said but Rick replied, "I'll tell you how it's going to work. It's quite simple and done a lot these days. I'm the _biological_ ," he emphasized the word, "father. After the baby is born, Claudia is going to sign over custody to me. Soon after, when Claudia relinquishes parental rights, Drew with adopt the baby."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Yes, the birth certificate will say she-or he has _two dads_. Look, I have to go. I'll be late for work."

Rick sighed heavily as he ended the call.

"Hey, c'mere," Drew said, wrapping Rick in a hug and kissing his forehead. "It's okay. I got you."

Rick leaned into his husband's chest. He stayed there for a few moments before leaning up and kissing Drew. "Thanks, babe. I really gotta go. I'll see you this evening. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

As Drew had thought and would text Rick, although his mother had never threatened to try to gain custody of their unborn child she couldn't anyway, The seventy-something year-old woman didn't have grounds or jurisdiction. Drew had stitched up the arm of a family law attorney who had cut in her arm in her kitchen.

She was happy to give him free counsel.

"Well, you said your husband's parents live in Vermont? A _very_ liberal state that wouldn't take kindly to people filing on the basis of sexual orientation, even before the SC ruling. And since these people cut ties with their son when he came out and readily acknowledge that, they wouldn't have a chance in family court. In Vermont or here. Plus they would have to establish residence here _and_ file _here_ , Vermont doesn't have jurisdiction. Sounds like she just trying to make a time that is supposed to be a exciting and happy for you two–a miserable one. Not to mention the age factor doesn't work in her favor. I don't think you need to worry.

"The only person you would have to worry about is your sister. She's the only person who could stop the process. Even then your husband would have rights as the biological father."

"Thank you," Drew said. Taking out his wallet he asked the woman what he owed her.

The woman waved her unstitched hand.

"Don't worry about it. You paid me with this," she said pointing to her arm.

Afterwards he text Rick what the attorney-patient had said.

"Now you can tell your mother to _fuck off,"_ he ended the message.

Rick called him back a minute later.

"Thank you, dear, for the reassurance," he did feel and sound relieved. "But I wasn't aware you could get free legal advice at the ER unless you were handcuffed to a stretcher."

As much as Rick was still trying to treat his mother with respect, this was making it hard. He now thought about telling his mother what she and his father could do with their thoughts about his "choices." Living as his true self for the first time, Rick was happy. He was done with people like this in his life—even if they were his parents. His family now was Drew, their expected child and of course, Claudia.

"I'll explain that one, later." Drew chuckled. " See you in the morning."

* * *

The rest of Drew's shift was a blur. A triple MVA put on him, TC and Jordan on site until sunrise. As of the end of the shift two patients were still in surgery and the other four were stable in ICU. The two in the OR weren't expected to survive. There had been a seventh person, the drunk driver who caused the whole thing, she was pronounced dead on arrival. Whatever her blood alcohol level was, the odor of booze still radiated from her. Beer cans and an empty liquor bottle were in the front passenger seat.

Drew flopped onto the couch face down, totally exhausted and drained.

He didn't hear him but he felt Rick come up and begin to massage his shoulders.

"Keep that up and I'll fall asleep right here," he murmured.

Rick knew his husband had horrible shift. The crash had been all over the news since he got up that morning. "When's the last time you ate? Besides coffee or cheese crackers?" He asked.

"I don't know," Drew said, sleepily.

"C'mon," Rick tried to coax Drew. "I'll get you some breakfast before I tuck you into bed."

"Unless we have cocoa puffs I'm not interested," Drew said, only looking up slightly.

Rick smiled at how a soldier-doctor could turn into a five-year-old when he was tired.

"You're in luck. I'll get you some cocoa puffs and toast," Rick chuckled. "And my side of the bed is all ready for you."

"Such a prince. I know why I married you," Drew followed Rick into the kitchen.

Rick made sure he had turned off the news. Just before Drew got home, it was scrolled on the bottom of the screen that two victims from the car crash had died. Rick thought Drew needed sleep before he heard this. He hoped no one from the hospital sent him a text.

Nobody did.

Drew was practically asleep the moment his head hit the pillow when he got in bed.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Rick said, kissing Drew's head.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 _This chapter is for my dad. Love you, daddy!_

Today was the day, the big reveal.

Claudia's 4D ultrasound.

She was excited about knowing whether she was going to be an aunt to a boy or girl.

And if Drew and Rick were going to have a son or daughter.

All were going to get to see what the baby looked like.

Maybe even who.

Claudia, who looked much like Drew, or Rick. Claudia couldn't wait to be seeing the two dads the moment they saw the image of their child and found out the gender. Mostly, when the men saw the image of the baby in such detail. Even as a physician, Drew hadn't seen a 4D ultrasound. Before the confirmation ultrasound Rick had never seen one at all.

The couple felt the same kind of excitement of a first date before they drove to the clinic.

"This is giving my stomach butterflies," Rick said with a smile.

"You, too?" Drew asked.

The two had to take separate vehicles because Rick had to go to work immediately after.

* * *

Entering the examining room Claudia introduced the two men with her.

"These are the dads," she told the technician, "My brother, Drew and my brother-in-law Rick."

The other woman seemed pleased to see all three.

It took a few minutes for things situated and than the technician to turn the screen around for the three to see.

"What do you guys want to do first?"

Claudia told her it was the men's choice. Drew and Rick wanted to see the image of the baby first. The look of shock at the detail of the baby's face and tiny hands, then the excitement and joy as both men broke down in tears put a lump in Claudia's throat.

Even the technician bit her lip before clearing her throat.

"Are you two ready to find the sex of this little one?" She asked.

Both looked at each other and nodded.

Adjusting the view on the screen, she announced, "you two are gonna have a girl."

The couple hugged and gave each other a kiss.

Claudia glanced at the technician. To her surprise, the professional appeared to be having a difficult time keeping her own tears at bay. After a second, she told the men she was going to print a set of photos for each of them. She offered Claudia the same. Claudia declined the prints for herself, giving them to Drew telling him to put them on the frig door. The others could go in his and Rick's wallets.

Standing in the parking lot both men still felt like that were floating on a cloud.

They really didn't care about the gender and would have just been happy with a son, there was something about the relationship between dads and daughters that was special.

"Can you believe this?" Rick said, still looking at the print-outs in his hand.

Drew smiled.

"It's still sinking in. I knew she was there and real when we heard the heartbeat. But seeing her," he said, still smiling but shaking his head.

Rick reached out and squeezed Drew's hand.

"I know," he said.

The prevailing opinion in the room had been the baby looked like Rick. He had laughed that off, saying with five months to go that would remain to be seen. Before they parted Rick teased his husband maybe he could start dreaming up some names.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"What ya got?"

TC and Jordan came into the locker room to find Drew smiling, staring at a picture in his hand. Jordan rolled her eyes at her nosy fiancé.

It was fifteen minutes until the start of the night shift.

Drew showed them both the print, the words _it's a girl_ were in the upper left corner.

"Oh, _Drew_!" Jordan smiled.

"She looks like Rick," TC commented.

"That was the thought of the majority today," Drew laughed.

Before Drew had left for work when he came home from work, Rick made an announcement.

 _"I've decided that I don't want her to have my chin,_ " _he said of their unborn daughter. "Everything else of mine is okay but that, no."_

 _Drew laughed._

 _"I think you forget to put that in the form," Drew had replied, still laughing._

Overall, Rick enjoyed his job of training police who transferred to SWAT. Even if some of them got on his nerves. One of them had been terminated from the program last week for disobeying a direct order from him. The fact that the trainee had complained to Rick's supervisor whom he had to report to immediately to after this, that he, the trainee didn't think he had to listen to Rick "cause he was never a cop" and "another cop should have gotten the job in the first place" was likely what got the guy sent packing, though. First time ignoring a direct order usually just got someone a warning.

It was the second time that got a trainee screwed.

But he was looking forward to be a stay-at-home dad to their baby for the first six months of her life, too. That time with her was going to precious in bonding with and get to know her. Drew planned to take six weeks off, eight if he could then as well.

The news–and picture, got around swiftly. Drew and Topher did get a chance to talk for the few minutes between patients.

Topher told him that he was definitely right, there was something special about the bond between fathers and daughters. "Until they hit their pre-teen years and just being seen in public with you feels like punishment," he quipped.

" I think Rick and I have time before that happens," Drew laughed.

At home Rick was also discussing fatherhood, sort of.

His cellphone rang close to nine and it was Claudia.

"I ate a _steak!"_ She said, making this sound like a capital crime.

"Okay," he replied, confused.

Then he remembered the woman's predominantly vegetarian lifestyle—and aversion to red meat and laughed.

Claudia continued to tell him she and her house mates had gone out to dinner. She smelled the streak and _"and had to have it."_

Rick was going to tell her that it wasn't poison but the pregnant woman went on telling him in all of her other pregnancies she was able to maintain a mostly vegetarian diet with _no red meat._ But "this kid is like a pod taking over my body!"

"Maybe she thought you might enjoy it," Rick suggested, still laughing.

From Claudia's tone of voice he was glad he was on the phone. Claudia would have smacked him in person.

"Oh shut up! Then I ate ice cream for dessert!"

Claudia didn't do ice cream, yogurt but not ice cream.

"Now that's _your_ side of the gene pool, not mine," Rick said grinning. "I like cake."

If pregnancy did this to Claudia maybe it had been a wise decision not to ask her to move in with them for the duration. Before he went to bed Rick got a facebook message from the former student from Lynn Topher's school. A meeting to see more pictures of her work was set up for next Saturday. From her page Rick thought she could do what they wanted for the baby's room. Price was going to he discussed, not that it was going to be an issue.

 _Your sister is being mean to me. Maybe it was good idea not to have her live with us. Going to sleep, love u._ Rick text Drew before going to bed. He thought his husband could very well be busy so he was surprised to get a reply a moment later.

 _Topher says pregnant women are like that a lot and be grateful you're not married to her. :) What did she do to you?_

Rick text back about the steak and ice cream conversation and Claudia's statement about the baby being a "pod that was taking over her body."

 _Well, you can sleep safely. She doesn't have a key to get in and kill you. :) Sleep well. See you in the morning. Love u 2._

Drew made a mental note to mention that to his sister's OB/GYN at the next appointment they went to with her. It was easier for the other doctor to tell her that eating these certain things, like steak maybe not so much so ice cream–especially while pregnant wasn't a bad thing but actually a good one. Claudia never listened to him, maybe she would listen to her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

It was the last straw.

For the past week Rick's mother had been calling him and Drew—separately and incessantly. As much as Drew tried to stay out of it and let Rick handle it, it was getting difficult. Rick told her as "nicely" as possible not to call his husband, but the woman did. Rick's mother, Heather would berate Drew about how he "corrupted and then seduced" her son, who was "never gay" before he met Drew. Drew _tried_ not to engage his woman and to treat her respectfully. She was making it near impossible. And as much as Rick knew his mother was wrong and Drew was right to defend himself, especially when she started to criticise his ability to do his job—because he was gay—something that was still a sensitive spot for him. listening to Drew talk to Heather like this was problematic

The constant calls to both were causing the two to bicker.

After having more petty arguments in the two days than they had in their entire relationship. Two of their friends intervened. Drew had been telling Krista about the whole situation. Rick had been talking to Kenny.

When the simple notion was mentioned by their friends, to whom the Heather's motive was plain as day, the couple felt stupid.

They should have seen it coming.

The old woman was trying to drive a wedge between them so deep that they would rethink their marriage and by the time the baby was born, it would a bad situation to say the least. Now she was sure as hell as not going to succeed. This woman, his mother or not, had to be gone from his life, Rick realized.

Drew told Rick he understood completely even if he had to sever the relationship, he knew it hurt.

"She's your _mom_. There was many years in your life she wasn't like this. It has to hurt you, babe. You can admit that and we can talk about it if you need to, as often as you want. It won't make me mad." Drew gave Rick a hug as Rick blinked back tears. "I'm here for life. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that. You're never getting rid of me, either. She was somehow right 'bout one thing; whoever seduced who, it was the best thing that ever happened.," Rick replied.

Drew smiled and kissed Rick deeply.

"You got that right"

* * *

Rick choose to call his mother that night when Drew was working.

He half regretted that after, because it was harder to do it than he thought.

But he did it.

He wished Drew was there to hold him when he went to bed that night but he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

In the ER breakroom, Drew sipped his coffee. He had got a text from Rick to say good night while with a patient. It was too late to call him now. He hoped the man would at least get some sleep tonight. In the morning Drew would suggest that Rick take a day off to get himself together. Maybe the two would go fishing at the lake in the afternoon. This was more Rick's hobby than Drew's but he wanted to cheer up the man who made him smile every day.

"Did Rick talk to the ol' hag, yet?" Kenny asked.

"He's doing it late to call him now. Hope he's okay." Drew replied.

Rick woke up at three a.m.. Taking two Advil for his throbbing headache, he decided to text Drew just to let him know he was all right after talking with his mother. Not that he would ever do anything to himself on his own account or anyone else's but he knew Drew worried about him being upset that night. It was just how his man was.

 _I'm fine, btw. :) Only problem is sleeping without you. Talk was rough but it's done and she's done. I think I'm taking the day off tomorrow._

Drew replied,

 _You read my mind. We should go fishing_.

Rick smiled. He knew Drew was doing that for him.

 _Sounds good._

"Rick okay?" TC asked watching Drew text. "Heard 'bout the mom showdown. Don't blame him."

"He's all right. He's taking the day off tomorrow and we're going fishing."

"Nice way to spend the day. Too bad you can't use that ol' woman as a worm."

Drew laughed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Claudia Alister dropped to the Alister-Lincoln household for a short visit. She wasn't sure why Drew and Rick were surprised that she shared this experience with them.

The baby girl she carried was _theirs_ after all.

She saw both their eyes moisten when she placed each of their hands on her growing belly. The baby was kicking—a lot.

" _Don't start!_ " She told the two with a smile.

Neither father-to-be told Claudia that even though the nursery wasn't completed yet and they hadn't started shopping for the little one yet, a name had picked out for the baby.

Maddy Grace Lincoln-Alister.

Not Madison, Madelynn or Madeline but Maddy.

"Grace" was from the name of the hiking trial where the two got married.

Grace Mountain Trail.

After they met with the artist they had found from Lynn Topher next week and the nursery was painted, the plan was to start shopping for their daughter.

That was the perfect start to the day after yesterday and the last few weeks. The couple went fishing as planned. Drew was relieved to see the man he loved back to his humorous self.

"Here," he said, handing Drew his fishing rod. "I put your worm on the hook for ya. So you don't have to take those ridiculous gloves from your back pocket to do it."

"Haha. Thank you," Drew smiled.

"You know–" Rick said.

"Yes, I know!" Drew interrupted his husband, laughing. "That worm is probably cleaner most of the stuff I deal with at work. Or so you say."

"Well it is! Does HR know you stole gloves from the ER to go fishing?"

Drew smirked.

"'Cause I didn't. The gloves we use at the ER are blue. I took these from the first aid kit at home. I won't be so bad I'll have to use 'em to change our baby's diapers."

"Good to know. 'Cause I'd be breaking ya of that habit really quick," Rick teased.

Fishing was a stress reliever for Rick Lincoln, strictly "catch and release." Almost every Texan and Texas transplant loved their catfish and shrimp. But these two could take it or leave it, mostly it was leave it.

The feelings was getting to feel their daughter kick and move stayed with them all day. First seeing it was the small circle that was her on the confirmation ultrasound and hearing her heartbeat, the couple thought they could get any more excited.

Then came the 4-D ultrasound.

Now this experience.

Both Rick and Drew accepted the fact they were going to be puddles of tears on the floor when their baby was born. Claudia had already informed her doctor that the two would be there when the baby was born, which would likely be by a planned c-section because of past history, and that she wanted Drew and Rick to see and hold the newborn first. The two would have their own room on the labor recovery floor. It had been encouraged and the dads were excited about having skin-to-skin with their daughter once they were alone with her. Once Claudia was no longer groggy from the operation she would see her niece. She knew till she woke up and after, both men would be checking on her.

Her health and well-being was important, they loved her, too.

* * *

"What's the best one-stop shop place for shopping for stuff for babies?" Drew asked Topher just before shift.

He knew Topher was the one to ask since his twins weren't two years old yet.

"Babies R Us is the best. You can get everything there from the nursery furniture to clothes and diapers. You can get carseats, swings and strollers there too. I'd offer you some stuff from the twins but carseats and cribs have expiry dates for guidelines and the stuff is past it."

Drew told Topher about Claudia's brief visit the previous day.

"That's always an incredible experience. But I bet it cheered you and Rick up after the other night," Topher said.

It had.

It made Rick temporarily forget that his mother had told him that if "this was the life" that made him happy, she would "rather him be miserable." Drew told Topher what Heather had said to her son, his husband.

Topher shook his head.

"That's just cruel, man. My parents had their expectations for me but even I didn't meet a lot of the big ones they didn't say stuff like that to me. And don't read this the wrong way but I'm sure many parents would be _proud_ to have Rick as a son."

Drew smiled.

"I know what you mean."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

 _I skipped ahead a bit..._

It had taken the hired artist just one week to complete the detailed jungle mural on the wall of the nursery. The room was now filled stuffed animals that matched the ones on the wall The cherrywood crib and matching furniture were set up. And the baby wouldn't be here for another two months. The closet was getting full of cute baby outfits ranging from frilly to functional. The two dressers were starting to stack up with tiny socks, onesies, sleepers and diapers. They hadn't bought bottles, formula or baby wipes yet. Formula had expiry dates and wipes dried out if purchased too early. These and pacifiers were going to be bought when the dads picked up the carseat, pack-n-play and baby swing.

Drew had asked their friends to hold off on baby gifts. There was going to have a party to celebrate when she was born. The group could "bring on" the gifts then. TC asked what big purchase the group could buy Rick told him a stroller would be a good idea or pack-n-play would be good, Kenny was going to buy an activity mat for the baby. The more rattles, teething rings and noisy light-up infant toys they were given the better.

* * *

Claudia was at the point in the pregnancy when most days she was ready for it to be over. As much as she enjoyed pregnancy, it limited the freedom she enjoyed. Freedom was one of the reasons she didn't want to be a parent. The wildest thing she got to do now was DVDs with snacks and milkshakes with her friends at her apartment. Even then she was tired enough by 10:00pm to go to bed.

No nights out dancing or drinking beers.

She was looking forward to having her more fun weekends back. She also looking forward to travelling abroad, Something she loved but knew she couldn't do as a parent.

All of her friends knew the baby she was carrying was for her brother and his husband. They all had met Drew before but most hadn't met or seen Rick.

"Who is the sexy man with your brother?" One of them asked during a movie night.

Claudia rolled her eyes wondering who had "baby brain," her or her friend.

The photo she was looking at was Drew and Rick on their wedding day. The photo next to it was of the two men sharing a kiss afterwards the same day.

"Rick. His husband. A.k.a. the father of this baby girl," Claudia said, putting her hand on her belly.

Her friend continued to look dreamily at the photo of Rick with Drew she commented that she betted the baby was going to be "adorable." Claudia somewhat sarcastically said, "I have no doubt. I'm very much looking forward to giving Maddy Grace to her dads."

"Is that the name you picked out?" Another woman asked.

"That's the name _her dads_ picked out," Claudia said. "I think it's a beautiful one, though. She's theirs. I don't want a say in her name."

"So you're sayin' you just a vessel 'cause they can't produce their own child? And you're okay with that?" Another woman asked, shocked.

"Perfectly okay with it," Claudia said, forcefully. "And I'm happier to do it than with the other three times I did this."

"Wow," was all the friend could say.

That exchange put a bad taste in Claudia's mouth that lasted till the following day. She felt she really needed to vent. No one else was home so she called Rick. He was home that day because the pipes in the structure in which they were currently doing drills, had broke. Drew was solid asleep after working two night shifts. She assured him everything was fine but some of her girlfriends had really got on her nerves the previous night. She needed a listening ear.

When he arrived with brownies and apple juice, Rick sat down in his sister-in-law's living area. As mean as gay men could be, women were still far worse. he thought.

"So what's up, sis?" He asked.

"First, I have to let you know one of my friends is single, thinks you're a hot piece of stuff and wants to know if you donate–the old-fashioned way," Claudia said.

Rick laughed.

Then she told him about the "vessel" and naming comments.

"Hold up," Rick said. "Didn't this one who called you a "vessel," be a surrogate before? And as I call you saying the couple were total strangers and she wasn't even genetically related to said baby?"

"That's the one. But didn't I tell you, in exchange for that she got to have say in the baby's name? I don't know whether it was binding or not, but still. You know, I don't feel like a "vessel" you two know that."

Rick nodded.

This topic had been talked to death and it was clear how Claudia felt.

Then Rick's sister-in-law mentioned how it was the opinion of most of the women that Claudia should have a "big say" in the baby's name. Another topic that had been talked to dust. Claudia was clear that the baby's name was Drew's and Rick's decision alone. "I hope I'm not interrupting your day for this," she added.

"Don't be silly," Rick told her. "That's what family's for."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Drew wanted to know later.

Rick had left a note for Drew.

"Because she knows her brother. She didn't want you going all "where do these bitches live?" and knocking on their doors," Rick said, turning his head to the side. "She just wanted someone to listen and not solve."

Drew smiled sheepishly. "Got it. I'm working on that."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Who wanted the next six weeks to go by faster was a contest.

Claudia was completely "over" being pregnant and ready to hand Maddy Grace over to her dads.

And Maddy's dads were ready and waiting for that.

Topher and the ER's newest doctor, former administrator Ragosa kept telling the two men parenthood was going to be more of a shock to their systems than they ever expected. Both Rick and Drew laughed this off, saying it might not be as easy as they thought but couldn't be that hard if two people worked together. Topher agreed that helped a lot but there was what parents thought it would be like and then there was reality. Jordan wanted to know if Claudia was nervous about the actual birth.

"Many woman are. Even if they've gone through it before," she said.

"I think she is," Drew said. "Another reason I'm glad I'll be there."

Claudia claimed she wasn't nervous about the upcoming c-section. She knew what to expect having gone through the experience before. It was the medical procedure, not parting with the baby that rattled her.

As high-strung as he could get, Drew could also be a very calming presence when he wanted to be. It was important for the two men to be in the room to see their daughter be born but Drew also wanted to be there to support Claudia for the procedure. This support was something she never got during her other deliveries. The intended parents weren't mean towards her, but were there to meet their baby. Drew would have been there for her but he hadn't been able to get leave from where he was stationed or he had been on deployment in the middle east.

For Rick, at any point if Claudia became frightened during the procedure he _wanted_ Drew to focus on his sister, not him. He thought it was pretty bad there was no one there for _her_ the past three times. Claudia was staying with them right now. She was going to be there for three days. The upstairs part of the house she was living was renovated and Claudia's other house mates didn't want the long hours of noise to bother her. With how irritable she could be at times now Claudia was glad to go to the Lincoln-Alister home for a few days. She knew her brother would enjoy hoovering over her despite this would get on her nerves swiftly.

 _On the plus side, having Claudia in their house for a few days at this point in her pregnancy there had been a few times they actually to see as well as feel their baby move kick._

 _When the two men appeared amazed every time Claudia grumbled "it's not so amazing when you have to pee every twenty minutes."_

 _"So that's why you said going out to a movie is a stupid idea," Rick said, more to himself._

 _Before Drew could tell Rick to duck, Claudia smacked Rick in the side of the head._

 _"Easy," Drew said, trying not to laugh. "I'm not on shift until eight. I don't wanna have to take him in."_

 _He may never have had impregnated anyone but Drew had seen enough expectant dads get a smack or two from their wife to know to keep his mouth closed around them._

 _Especially when they were "very" pregnant._

 _But Drew had told Rick to watch what he said to Claudia at the moment._

 _"Pregnant women can be set off by anything," he warned. "Why do you think I'm so quiet 'round her?"_

Her niece-to-be's room was very pretty.

Claudia had taken a look around in there once she was settled in to the guest room. She would not have thought of this theme. She knew the room was not going to be any shade of pink but she didn't expected it to be so colourful. She smiled noticing two photos framed on the wall.

One of Drew and Rick together and another of her. The baby wouldn't know the nature of their biological relationship for a few years but Claudia thought it was a sweet gesture. Feeling guilty for her reaction to Rick earlier, even though he only laughed she had decided to cook dinner for the three of them. Rick told her she didn't have to apologize, if he was in her situation he'd probably be smacking people in clusters.

That's why men can't get pregnant. Too dangerous, she teased Rick.

"Maddy's room is beautiful." she told the men at dinner. "I knew you weren't going to go with pink or yellow and I love it."

Both told her how quickly and easily the young artist put the details together, how the girl had went to art school and some of her teachers said she wasn't that good. But for that, her business was booming.

"Does the baby keep you awake a lot?" Rick asked, curiously.

He and Claudia were watching tv after Drew left for work.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "But unlike the other three, not with heartburn, just movement. Maybe she'll go into mixed martial arts like Drew."

Not if Rick had anything to say about that.

Through he trained at the gym for it, Drew gave up fights in the cage to save his hands so he could maintain his medical career. Rick was glad for that.

"I don't think so," Rick said. "I got my man partially out of it. Our daughter isn't even starting."

Claudia laughed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

 _Rated M for sexual content._

With two weeks left in her pregnancy Claudia Alister was disappointed to hear she wasn't showing any signs of going into labor. If she thought was "over" being pregnant a month ago, she thought she would go insane if it lasted much longer. Most definitely the dads-to-be were disappointed about more waiting, too. But _both_ had the sense not to express it because as Claudia put it they were doing "fuck all" and had no room to complain. Anticipation was one thing they didn't have any discomforts. Topher advised both men whenever Claudia complained to "be sympathetic or shut-up."

"I can't guarantee you'll survive otherwise," he said. "I can sympathize with you two from this side though."

Krista Bell-Hart, they planned to ask to be the baby's godmother told Drew she knew it was important for him to see his sister when she was in her room after the surgery. But so he and Rick wouldn't have to go back and forth looking in on Claudia, Krista would sit with her till she were able to get out of bed and steady on her feet.

"Has Claudia been talking to you?" Drew asked.

She had.

After Drew saw her and Claudia held the baby, she wanted the new fathers to be able to focus on the baby.

"Yes. And unless heaven forbid something bad happens, I agree with her. I don't mind, really."

If they had any other family, maybe Krista wouldn't have to step into this position, But it wasn't Drew and Claudia's fault that their parents were imbeciles. They had the sense to hold on to each other which most people didn't nowadays.

"Looks like I can't argue. And thank you," Drew said.

* * *

The delivery was scheduled for November sixth. Claudia's best friend, Julie, who was also her house mate, was going to drive to San Antonio Hospital. Drew and Rick would meet her there. Drew would take a sick day for that shift and his time off would start the following day. Rick officially finished up with the SWAT trainees on November fourth, freeing them both up to focus on their baby. There were diapers, baby wipes and bottles in the house now. Formula was going to wait till they found out which one to use at the hospital. Today Drew and Rick was at Babies R Us picking out a swing and car seat.

And something they had forgotten, a baby bathtub.

"I still can't believe we're doing this kind of shopping," Drew commented.

Rick agreed.

For both, the moment they realized their sexuality and even before they met, both were convinced that a marriage that wasn't a lie on their side and fatherhood wouldn't ever be happening if they wanted careers in the military. Neither could see himself faking it through a heterosexual relationship long enough to produce a baby. And every other weekend and holiday fatherhood wasn't what either wanted. They didn't experience any glares or comments today despite the fact that they were holding hands as they entered the store. However they had trouble containing themselves for another reason. The clerk helping them appeared to be trying to convert them both, by using her boobs.

Her abnormally large, ginormous boobs.

Either that physically smoother them by the way she shoving them in their faces.

Drew had to guess the woman was more than half way through the alphabet times a few. She might have mistook their looks of amazement for being "converted" because she looked very pleased with herself. The two left the store with the three items they needed plus baby shampoo and extra soft towel wraps and small wash cloths made for babies.

"You think this is it for the big items? Except for the three big ones we're asking for gifts?"

Drew hoped so. He couldn't believe a person so tiny needed so much stuff.

"I can't imagine what else we forget. Then again I said before when we forgot the all-important bath tub and things that go with it," he said.

The sales associate from Baby R Us was figured on _Interesting People_ segment of the local news that evening. The men were eating pizza and watching it when her face came on the screen. Sure enough Drew's guess of her bra size was right, she was a 38 triple K. The woman named calling herself "Susie K," declined to say how covered her other expenses in life which included her mortgage and two cars but she did say that it took three of her retail job paychecks to buy one of the custom bras she had to wear.

"I bet she ain't gonna have that job are her boss sees this," Rick commented. "This can't look good for their brand."

Drew agreed but said he thought the broadcast would get a lot of straight men, dads-to-be and not flocking there.

"Susie" went on to say that she "hopefully" wasn't done getting enlargements yet. But she was "having trouble" finding a surgeon who would operate on her again. It had taken her a year to find a surgeon for her last procedure, she refused to say who the physician was or where she was operated on.

"And you can bet that part is because a reputable doctor did it for cash, but since it's against guidelines for the safety of the patient, the doctor could get lose his license it was known what he did .The hospital would be in deep shit, too," Drew said. "I'd love to know how she didn't suffocate during surgery. I'm glad we got her while she was employed there though. She was good at her job."

"Hilarious how she wouldn't use her real name but puts her face on televison. I bet her real name was revealed on the web thirty seconds into the broadcast."

Shopping done, the two didn't waste much time just down to the first thing on the verbal list of things to do before the baby arrived that Topher had given them.

Couple, or more appropriately-titled, "Bedroom" time.

"You have to work at six a.m.," Drew said, grinning, between hot kisses.

"I don't fuckin' care," Rick said, pulling Drew back down."I'll double up on my coffee."

Drew smirked.

"Well, if you insist," he said. "I'll have to rock your world."

Sleep was not much to be had that night and but it was worth it. Doubling up on coffee was a joke but really needed in the morning for Rick. The aches and any marks on his skin were worth it.

"See you this evening," he said, kissing a very sleepy Drew who was still wrapped in the sheets. "Thank you for last night. You delivered on your word."

"I aim to please," Drew grinned.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Drew and Rick's tears of elation hadn't stopped since the moment they had heard their daughter's first cry. The tears were still streaming down their faces now as they sat in hospital bed, shirtless, their daughter resting on Rick's bare chest. The two were still nearly speechless. Maddy Grace Lincoln-Alister had a tiny button nose and a full head of light brown hair and definitely inherited her father Rick's features, including his very blue eyes. Whether or not she had his chin was too early to know.

 _Claudia's c-section had gone perfectly and she was resting across the hall. The new parents had bought Maddy in to see her. Claudia was glad to hold her niece, she kissed her and said she was beautiful._

 _"But I never doubted you would be, Maddy," she said to the baby. Handing the baby to Drew she said "now go to your room."_

Which was where they were now.

If the moment they said "I do" was surreal, this was beyond any words.

"Can you believe this?" Drew whispered, either taking their eyes from the baby who was beginning to fall asleep.

"I'm sill pinching myself," Rick replied.

Claudia Alister would have to remain in the hospital for another two days but the baby was being released–to Rick, technically, tomorrow. In three weeks, Claudia would go in front of a judge and relinquish her parental rights. Three months after this, her adoption—by Drew, would be finalized. The lawyer who Drew had met in the ER was handling the paperwork. When Drew called and asked for her services he did not want it free but the woman insisted saying these cases were important to her. Drew could "pay it forward" and make a donation to any no-kill animal shelter in the city.

Claudia Alister was equally glad to have the pregnancy over and to see the joy in the faces of Drew and Rick. After all they had been through they deserved it. Maddy was going to have a wonderful life, Claudia knew. She would see and be part of it as well, just not as "mom" and that was just how she wanted it.

A bit less than twelve hours after their daughter, the re-clothed fathers introduced Maddy to their friends who came by to meet her before they started their shifts. All had received a few pictures of Maddy by text when she was minutes old and Krista got an in-person peek at her when the men bought her in to see Claudia but she hadn't held Maddy.

"She's precious, you two," Jordan, who was the first to hold Maddy, said. "Hi, Maddy."

Though if anything happened to both men Maddy would go to the care of Claudia and it was made known, Krista Bell-Hart and Kenny Fournette were her godparents. An extra few people to spoil her, so to spoke. Everyone knew that despite Claudia not wanting to be a mother, if anything happened to Drew it would change everything. Neither Krista or Kenny would challenge that.

"I got a feeling she was worth the wait?" Kenny asked.

Drew and Rick only smiled.

When their friends left both snickered how Jordan had been looking at their daughter.

"And he was worried that Topher's twins would give her "baby fever." I'd be _very_ worried if I were him," Drew laughed.

"Yeah and I think he noticed," Rick chuckled.

The following morning the social worker came by with the papers to sign for Rick to take the baby home. She knew it was solely protocol for the man to ask if "she was absolutely sure" this was what she wanted, as the judge would in court. She would be less testy with whoever that was but the social worker who was on contact from a private agency seemed annoyed he couldn't change Claudia's mind. Claudia didn't complain about this to her brother so he could enjoy his happiness at the moment. But she made sure to talk to Topher, who wasn't at all pleased to hear this. He wasted no time filling a compliant with the agency. Right now he wasn't telling Drew, either. Maddy should be his focus right now.

"Are I gonna jinx it if I say I think we have an amazingly easy baby?" Drew asked.

Both he and Rick were staring at their sleeping daughter in the bassinet in the living room. The baby bed had wheels and would be put back in their bedroom where Maddy would sleep until she outgrew it.

Rick smiled.

"I don't know but we definitely have a beautiful one."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Maddy had fallen asleep on the drive home.

She woke up briefly for a bottle and diaper change then went back to sleep.

The newborn was a superb cuddler who seemed to _love_ skin-on-skin contact with her dads. Both being "daddy" without their names being attached they didn't think was going to be an issue. If it was this way from the beginning Maddy wouldn't know any different and by the time she could talk having two men she called "daddy" would be normal for her.

The rest of the world?

Who cared.

Maddy's nap gave her parents a chance to get a bite to eat. After she got her first tour of home. She saw all the photos on the walls, including the one that the local news had somehow got a hold of. This picture no longer had a bad taste for Drew, only the memory of when it was taken. They were in basic training and could have got in very big trouble for it, not to mention everything else they were sneaking around doing. They had gotten good at it, even though they were risking their careers at the time. It was worth it even then but they couldn't say it aloud. They planned to pass the kiss off as a joke if the picture was discovered. But they could possibly face punishment, even discharge for that alone, luckily nothing ever came to pass. Now it was just a memory they laughed at. Also on the wall were pictures of Maddy herself from the 4-D ultrasound.

"That's you. It was first time me and daddy got to see your beautiful face and the lady told us you were a girl." Drew told the baby in his arms.

Maddy stared intently at the daddy who held her, sucking on her fingers, something she seemed to have done since in the womb. She seemed to prefer this over a pacifier.

Drew smiled.

"Not interested, huh? Well, let's go see your room. You won't be sleeping there just yet but you'll love it."

When Drew first told Rick he wanted to have the baby sleep in their room till she outgrew the bassinet he thought Drew was just being, well, Drew. That his hoovering over their child had started before she was even here. Now Rick was in total agreement; on that and that they disagreed with the nurses that the baby should feed every two hours, even if she had be waken up. The baby would wake up when she was hungry. And speaking of hunger, the doorball rang when Drew was giving their daughter her tour. Rick was surprised to see Claudia's other house mate, Julie's mother, Greta. She had bought over chicken and dumplings.

"I used Claudia's recipe so it should be good," she said.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that. You're welcome to meet our new addition while you're here."

Rick took the food to the kitchen and when he returned to the living room Drew was there with Maddy.

"Claudia said she was gorgeous but oh my, look at _those eyes!_ " Greta said.

 _I look into those same eyes every night,_ Drew thought.

Greta didn't stay long. She didn't hold Maddy, saying the baby looked very comfortable where she was. She told Drew not to worry about his sister. When she was discharged from the hospital Claudia was going to stay in the upstairs guestroom till she was healed from her surgery.

At the ER reception desk Kenny Fournette was showing other nurses pictures of his new goddaughter. Topher had dealt with the social worker Claudia had complained about. A "twerp" who looked all of sixteen (but was naturally older) and resembled someone from _Revenge of the Nerds_ , had been given the proverbial axe hours after because of a separate issue. However the superior was going to take the details of Claudia's complaint and keep it on file just in case the guy was dumb enough to put this place of work on a resume for a future job reference.

"I hope everything worked out for her," the agency supervisor said of Claudia.

"Happily in her case, everything's great. But thanks for trying to keep track of this guy. Doesn't seem like he's in the right line of work."

Not sure if she was asleep and too busy to go up and visit her, Topher sent Claudia a text of the outcome of her complaint. She replied with thanking him and saying she would see him at the party for Maddy.

As their first day with their baby home came to a close, Drew said it was too bad that putting a newborn in bed with her parents was such an unsafe idea.

"It is," Rick said. "But you're _not_ staying up all night and watching her sleep."

"And neither are you," Rick's husband replied.

 _I'm not sure if "cuddler" is a real word but sorry! :)_


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Maddy was a good sleeper.

When Rick fed her and put her down at 11:00 she slept until almost 3:00.

Drew took her to the nursery to change her diaper. He then bought her back to their room, laying her down on the bed next to Rick.

Rick kissed her head and stroked her soft hair.

"Hey, munchkin. You gonna stay here with me while your other daddy gets you some food?" He said to a fussing Maddy. "Shh. I know. You have a tiny tummy and you're hungry. He'll be right back."

Drew came back into the room with a bottle.

"I got this one. You did the last one. C'mere, angel," he said, picking the baby and situating her in his arms. "There. You're happy, now, aren't you?"

Maddy settled and greedily drank from the bottle.

Just in case this span of time between feedings was a fluke the dads didn't voice the fact that the nurses from the hospital were wrong. They didn't want to jinx their good luck either.

"Jordan wants to look after all the food and stuff for the party on Saturday," Drew said. "She wants us to focus on the guest of honor."

The party the parents were planning for Maddy was three days; they didn't want to wait long to show her to everyone. The sooner she got to spend time with her surrogate family members the better, even if she were all of five days old. Rick said that sounded good to him.

"Did you tell her that Maddy likes chocolate cake?" He grinned.

"Of course, I did. I also told her she likes ice cream."

Jordan smiled hearing the specific requests for the cake and ice cream. She laughed out aloud when Drew replied "hey! _It's a theory!_ With this gene combination she just might." Claudia's vegetarian diet was something she acquired a few years ago, thus something Maddy wouldn't start. Claudia didn't want to have that much of an influence on her niece. Maddy was likely going to grow up a little carnivore, like her dads and the rest of Texas. That was okay too. Claudia was feeling relatively well and hoped that she was going to be able to attend the party for the baby girl.

Kenny called in the mid-morning. Gwen hadn't seen Maddy yet and wanted to meet her. The baby had just woke up from her morning snooze. Plus, he wanted to bring over a gift ahead of Saturday's party. A colourful safari-theme activity mat. Gwen had seen Drew return to his normal self once Rick had returned and she thought she wouldn't see him so happy as when he announced he and Rick had tied the knot. It was evident that Claudia's pregnancy was an exciting time for them yet they still had been pins and needles for the time, too. Not because of trust of Claudia or anything of the sort. Only because they worried something would go wrong in the pregnancy or delivery. With those fears gone and their baby finally in their arms she joked to her boyfriend that the two were probably "disgustingly" happy.

"Oh, they are," Kenny chuckled. "You should have seen 'em at the hospital."

Jordan had told Gwen what Drew had said; that he and Rick didn't stop crying for hours after Maddy was born. No one believed it had a thing to do with their sexual orientation. Jordan had remembered Topher crying just as hard when his twins were born.

Kenny teased Drew that Maddy hadn't spent much time anywhere other than his or Rick's arms yet.

"I suppose she sees the changing table when she needs to and the bassinet briefly but that's it," he said.

"Oh, shut up," Drew said. "Wanna go with Gwen?" He asked the baby before handing her to the paramedic.

"Are you just too precious?" Gwen said to Maddy."Don't you mind uncle Kenny I wouldn't put you down if I didn't have to, either."

Gwen didn't think minions t-shirts or denim jeans came in such a tiny size till she held Maddy Lincoln-Alister. If anyone wanted to complain the baby was dressed like a boy, there was a bow on the head of the minion on her shirt. Gwen thought it was refreshing that the baby wasn't dressed in all frills or pink.

"I got this for her," Kenny said showing the two men the gift. "If you ever decide to place her on the floor."

Seeing Drew so very happy now was a relief for Kenny. He had never seen Drew so miserable, in so pain as when Rick left. On top of this, he knew with all the unwanted attention Drew was receiving from shooting was harder to handle for him alone. Drew was white-knuckling it, barely holding onto his sanity through the stress and heartbreak. He didn't know Rick that well but somehow wasn't shocked that Rick came back to support Drew when he saw all the media attention he was getting; attention Rick knew Drew didn't want.

As well as Kenny knew his friend, he knew Rick did millions times better. Kenny was thrilled for the two when they got back together. When _he_ saw that interview on the morning news, he was glad his words got through to Drew.

And that he had finally held Rick's hand.

He had thought it were about time.

"Cool gift," Rick said, entering the room. "Hi Gwen. Hey Kenny."

Kenny took the moment to give the same teasing treatment he gave Drew.

"Just wait till you two have one," Rick shot back. "I got money on you'll be worse."

When Kenny told his sister that "Drew and his husband had a baby" she had asked "how did they do that?"

He had sarcastically answered "well, I can tell you neither one got pregnant," before he told her about the arrangement.

"Maddy wouldn't be here if either of us had to do that," Rick said.

"None of you are much of a comfort for the person in the room who _can_ get pregnant!" Gwen exclaimed.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Rick Lincoln couldn't imagine how much his life had changed in five days. He already couldn't imagine his life without baby Maddy, even if he was stuck with her dirty diaper of the day. He and Drew still managed to find moments for each other but for both every day was about their daughter.

 _Their daughter._

Those words were still sinking in for him, and Drew, too.

The moment he heard Maddy take her breath and he laid eyes on her he had never felt such a surge of instant love in his life. Even with being covered in fluid and her face all red, scrunched up and crying she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 _Both were sobbing in the O.R. as a nurse wrapped Maddy in a blanket to hand her to them._

 _Drew insisted that Rick held Maddy first._

 _Whether this was because Rick was Maddy's biological father, or the fact that Drew was visibly shaking so bad with emotion didn't matter for the moment. Later Drew told Rick it was a bit of both; she was both their blood but Rick was the one who helped conceive her. Plus Drew said he genuinely afraid he would drop her because he was shaking so hard._ _Drew ceased shaking so much long enough for Rick to hand Maddy to him a moment later before they left the operating room to head upstairs._

 _"You can't hurt her, babe," he softly said, placing her in his arms before his husband could protest._

 _Neither cared what anyone in the room thought about Rick addressed Drew._

 _"She's perfect," he choked out. "Just like you."_

From the operating table this exchange of love between the two men caused tears to run down Claudia's face.

* * *

Today was even more about Maddy.

Today was her party.

"Are you looking forward to seeing everyone today?" Rick asked her as he dressed her in gray pair of leggings and a smock-style top adorned with butterflies. He topped the outfit off with a matching purple headband. "There you go. Functional but girly," he said, picking the baby up. "Let's go see what daddy thinks."

Drew was putting more chairs out in their rec room.

Their friends would be here shortly.

"Well, daddy. We looked through the wardrobe and this is what she picked out," Drew said carrying Maddy into the rec room.

"Oh my,"Drew said. "You look very pretty, little one. You're going to be getting your picture taken a lot today."

Drew took the baby from Rick's arms so he could get ready for the party himself. He leaned forward and the two kissed.

"I love you, too," Rick replied to Drew's unspoken declaration.

While Rick went to change his clothes Drew carried Maddy to the living room. She _loved_ the activity mat that Kenny gave her. Both the colorful toys and the motion-activated lights and sounds fascinated her.

"Do you wanna go play on your mat for a while?" He asked Maddy.

Once the party started, she would be passed around like a hot potato. A little space might be good for her.

"What's this?" Kenny Fournette said, walking into the Lincoln-Alister home.

Maddy was on her play mat, Drew was on his side on the floor next to her.

"You _actually_ put her on the _floor_?" He teased.

Drew laughed.

"We did a trial run with it after you left the other day. Turns out it's a hit."

When everyone else arrived Drew remembered that the only person who hadn't held Maddy in the hospital was TC. He wondered if it was because _he_ might start wanting one of his own. He didn't even ask before he placed his daughter in his friend's arms.

"I remembered you didn't do this at the hospital," Drew said. "Are you afraid you'll get the same feelings as your fiancee?"

TC only smiled.

Maddy took a liking to Michael Ragosa; maybe he was the most experienced, having two children who were now teenagers. He commented she seemed to be a very content and calm baby.

"She doesn't really cry all that much except when she wants to eat," Rick said. "I really might regret sayin' this but she's a really good sleeper. She slept for almost four hours at a time from the first night home."

"Yeah. This waking them to eat is set up for trouble, believe me. When they're hungry they'll wake up."

Jordan was just as taken with Maddy.

Even telling TC in front of everyone that they should have one of their own.

If he was to judge from the way TC was held and talked to his daughter he thought his friend would be a great father. TC had been through hell with post-traumatic stress disorder he had come a long way.

"Do you think this little one is going to follow in your footsteps?" TC asked, referring to joining the military.

"Fuck, _no!_ " Drew said.

If their daughter joined the military when she was grew up Drew and Rick would go insane with worry. They had nearly lost their sanity worrying about _each other_ on deployment. The worry a _parent_ went through they couldn't imagine. If it was what Maddy truly wanted they would support her but they weren't going to encourage it.

"We're gong to encourage almost _anything_ else," Rick said.

Two hours and a umpteen photos later Maddy had had enough.

Her cries definitely said "stop! No more pictures."

She wasn't tired so TC offered to take her to the living room so she could "hang out" on her play mat.

"You can show me all the cool stuff," TC said to Maddy. "Your dads can stay here."

Drew and Rick told him to go ahead.

When he was out of earshot Drew told Jordan TC would make a good dad.

"I think so, too. But he's not sure," she replied.

"I was the same till five days ago," Drew smiled.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Maddy Lincoln-Alister was happy to be back in her pyjamas and to have all the company leave. Her dads thought she lasted a long time constantly being passed around and having her picture at every turn. She was now snuggled into Drew's chest, fast asleep on the living room sofa. Neither had tired of holding her. Another bit of Topher advice, take advantage of these moments because the time was going to go by fast. Drew thought she had enjoyed her party, at least for a little while. The photos taken at the party, of Maddy with their friends and by herself were adorable.

"Dude, you got to try this cake. _It's delicious!_ " Rick said coming into the room.

"How many pieces have you had?" Drew asked, laughing.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't say anything about your ice cream binge. Here," Rick said, feeding Drew a bite.

"You're right. It's good. I think lil' miss here enjoyed her party."

"Who wouldn't enjoy being the center of attention? Not to mention getting gifts."

Their friends had held back on the frilly and pink attire, figuring it wouldn't get to be used. But she got some cute clothes and lots of toys.

And tons of cash.

Her dads were planning on putting the cash in a college fund they wanted to start for her–when they got a chance to go to the bank. Not that they needed this cash to start the fund, they planned to regardless. But it was a bonus. They would have to find a babysitter to attend this appointment, and neither dad wanted to do that yet. Tomorrow they were going to go grocery shopping and to stock on things for Thanksgiving–and Maddy was coming along. It was funny to think the turkey they would be buying would be heavier than Maddy. Their child was six pounds, five ounces when she was born. On Monday she was going for her first check-up. Maddy was very alert watching everything they did, she ate well and it didn't seem like she had lost any weight since she was born. As far as her sleeping hours the dads were ready to challenge the baby doctor on any differing opinion she had.

* * *

Babies were great distractions for two gay men shopping together. The _one_ dirty look and snide remark of "that's so wrong" came from a man who was shopping with a woman who looked like she might be his mother.

She rammed his ankles with the cart (which Drew and Rick immediately thought had to hurt like a bitch) and through gritted teeth said "shut it, _now!_ " The lady then pointed her finger ahead. " _Go!_ Get away from me!"

For every two people the couple had give them a hard time, there seemed to be someone who didn't like that. In Texas, that wasn't bad odds.

"I apologize for my nephew, gentlemen," She said. "He seems to have forgotten his mother the manners taught him. There's _nothing wrong_ with your beautiful family."

Drew told her that was all right, that the man's remarks were not her really they weren't. But it felt good to have her speak up against him. This woman and the three ended up meeting again at the check-out counter. The woman peeked in the infant carrier in the front of the cart.

"She's a doll," she commented.

"That she is," Rick said.

As Drew had predicted the pediatrician wasn't that agreeable to Maddy's sleep schedule. But she agreed the baby was doing great.

"Schedules are a personal preference," she said.

Since the baby had lost her umbilical cord stump Maddy could now have her first bath in the tub.

"That's usually a fun and video-worthy event," The doctor smiled.

This would be an understatement, even if they didn't a chance to video the event that evening. Neither dad could stop laughing as Maddy's expression went from "what the hell is going on?" to "hey! This is cool!" To her falling asleep and staying that way even as they dressed her and for the next half-hour after. Everybody knows that baths could be relaxing but this reaction from a baby so young was hysterical

"That was unexpected," Drew said.

"Three reactions at once?" Rick laughed. "I'll say."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

_**Twenty-Three**_

 _I heard Luke MacFarlene sing on youtube last night and was hypnotized. Singing to Maddy will now be a regular part of the story. I picked the "Puff, the Magic Dragon" because my own dad used to sing it to me all the time when I was little._

The artist who painted Maddy nursery also did in-home baby photo sessions.

After her successful doctor's appointment and her first bath, Maddy had a photo session the following afternoon. When she asked for if the two had their military uniforms with their name tage on hand, they wondered what she had in mind; they smiled when she folded each one so the name tags showed, Rick's first then Drew's. Maddy was placed in the middle. This shot was absolutely a favorite for her dads. The photographer/artist named Ceana said she liked to do a photo unique to each family. She thought this was a good fit.

Neither man had enjoyed a photo session in his life until now.

The kisses they shared and snuggling they did with Maddy daily shirtless and not was now in photos that would go on the wall with the others.

"I can have these on a memory stick and disc, as well as printed off in 5x7s for you in two days. I can do a set of 8x10s if you want. They would be great for your walls."

Ceana was going to print each pose in color and black and white.

"They'd be great," Drew said.

* * *

It went misunderstood by many of her friends that even though she had deep love for Maddy, Claudia was glad to see her with her dads. Yes, she had seen, held and kissed the baby girl at her party when she dropped by for a short time—Claudia wasn't feeling too well that day, and she did so without feeling a tinge of guilt or regret for wanting to be anything more an aunt to her. It would be another fifteen days yet before she went before a judge and relinquished her parental rights and Drew could file to adopt Maddy.

Claudia thought, at least in their case that having mandatory trial period of four months after that until Drew's adoption of Maddy was finalized was dumb. The only reason she had Rick's child to begin with was so Drew and he could be parents. But it was there to protect Maddy's interests the lawyer had explained. Despite all parties being in agreement it couldn't be waived. When she received a text from her brother saying _"we need picture frames_ " she was puzzled. Drew explained the family photo session the three had that day and said "If the frames don't at least match each other, not to mention the ones already on the wall you'll fuss over every time you visit. Feel free to argue but I know you can't."

"Speaking of pictures," Claudia said, ignoring her brother's comment, "did you and Rick do anything for your anniversary?"

The couple's first anniversary was November second; four days before they became parents. In that excitement she thought they might have forgot.

"Ahh, that. Yes, sister. We did. We went bowling and out to dinner," Drew replied.

" _And?_ " Claudia prodded.

"And anything we did after that I'm not tellin' ya."

"Not that, _idiot!_ That's so _unromantic!_ "

Drew laughed.

"See, things are different with two men in more than one way."

* * *

The hearing at the courthouse for Claudia was brief; only the family's lawyer was there. The court saw it as "possible undue pressure or intimidation" if either Rick or Drew were there. Something else that peeved Claudia off.

 _Did no one get the only reason she had Maddy in the first place?_

 _Because the two men couldn't do it by themselves. If that had been possible she wouldn't offered to help._

 _There was no way she wanted to "keep" her._

 _And if anyone was to argue Maddy wasn't with her "family" Claudia would argue black and blue she was._

 _Maddy was in a non-traditional home but she was with her biological father and maternal uncle who were in a loving, stable marriage that proved it could defy eight years of obstacles. Much more than Claudia could say for her own relationships. To be fair, the judge only asked Claudia was she "sure" twice and seemed neutral to Claudia's decision. Another fair inquiry was if care for Maddy looked after if "heaven forbid" Drew got deployed again and something happened to Rick in that same time period. Claudia replied that yes, it was and it was "iron-clad," adding her brother, the prospective adoptive father would be getting his discharge from the military in eight months and intended on taking ii. Drew wanted to focus on his family and medicine. In that order._

 _"But I realize you require him to tell you this." she said._

 _"Very well," the judge said. "Due to protocol your brother, his husband and his baby couldn't be here today. But you are welcome to attend the finalization hearing."_

* * *

" _Drew!_ He's annoying me!" Claudia was at the Lincoln-Alister home, cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

Drew and Maddy were in the rec room.

Maddy was hanging out in her new favorite place, her swing.

"How do you think I feel? I live here, you don't!" Drew called back.

"You're gonna cook this stuff, right?" he heard Rick's voice from the kitchen. "Damn, what did poor bird ever do to you?"

Drew guessed the turkey was bing stuffed.

" _Drew!_ " She shouted again.

"Did I ever tell you I love your dad?" He said to Maddy. "He can annoy aunt Claudia just like I can."

Moments later, after a diaper change for Maddy, Drew and she went to the kitchen to join her other dad in teasing her aunt.

"See, Maddy this is called cooking from scratch. Something you'll never see daddy or me do because we'd be spending a lot more time at my workplace," he said. "And what is _that?_ " He asked,

A block of tofu was on the kitchen table.

"It's tofu. I'm making myself turkey tofu stir-fry," Claudia.

Drew rolled his eyes.

"You have a _real_ turkey in front of you and you're making turkey _flavored_ whatever? How do _you_ live?"

TC and Jordan arrived an hour later. Jordan's mother still hadn't warmed to her daughter's fiancé. Jordan wanted to give her man a break on this holiday. By that time Dinner was almost ready and Maddy was fussing because she had missed her morning nap. Sometimes when she fussed the only way she'd settle was for Rick to sing to her. The four heard Rick singing "Puff, the Magic Dragon" to her in the bedroom.

"That's so sweet," Jordan said. "Does he give private seranades, too?"

Drew laughed.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

_**Twenty-Four**_

 _Four Months Later_...

For the second time in life Tears ran down his cheeks as he signed his name to a piece of paper.

The first was a marriage certificate.

This time, the adoption papers that made Maddy Lincoln-Alister _legally_ his daughter. Like when he married the love of his life, Rick, this was another event he believed he'd never experience. Five-month-old Maddy was very chatty that morning, making for a lot of many laughs in the courtroom even if no one knew what she saying. In few days, the family of three would be headed or a new "adventure." To end his eight years in the military, Drew had agreed to transfer for four months to Fort Irwin, in California to train combat medics. But it wasn't as if he could say "no" being still under contract. But Maddy and Rick were coming along, this was why Rick insisted they referred to this as an "adventure" more than anything. If they hadn't started a family, possibly they would be able to whether the distance with Rick making visits to California for the duration.

But Maddy was a game changer.

Visits wouldn't do and no one wanted Maddy and Drew separated for that long, especially at such a young age. They were afraid that it would affect the bond Drew and Maddy had since her birth.

The San Antonia Police Academy must have really wanted him because when Rick called to explain a family matter had come up and he would be out of state for the first months of job and was therefore forfeiting it, they offered to defer the start of the job till he returned, even after he explained he was accompanying his husband who was leaving Texas for a last military stint before discharge. Something he thought the department would not put value on.

The three would have an apartment off-base and it was likely that Maddy would be sleeping in her pack-and-play for a few months in their room to compensate for her change in environment and only playing in her room. But she would get to see the beach, the ocean and lots of sun. Everyone was sad to see them go, even if it was temporary. Claudia would stay at their home while they were gone.

"I'm really glad you're _all_ going," Claudia told Drew.

"So am I," Drew smiled.

Before the family left Claudia gave the men a set of safari wall stickers to post in Maddy's temporary room so it wouldn't seem so different to her. Everything except her crib that would be provided, were already shipped for her comfort, down to her bed sheets, toys and wardrobe and other essentials. The only thing her dads worried about for Maddy was the plane ride. It would be her first and there was no way to guess how she would react. They figured a direct flight would be best for all.

Molly, from work and Claudia were both worried that Drew and the family would decide to stay in California after Drew was done with the military.

"And why would we do that?" Rick asked, intrigued. "We don't know anyone there. We just bought a house and I have a job waiting."

Speaking of jobs, the couple were debating whether they would actually _need_ a nanny. Their shifts were opposite and even if the times didn't match up all the time each would have two days off a week. A regular sitter for an occasional date night was a must they would be looking into once they returned to San Antonio.

Everything had arrived at their temporary home before they got there.

The furnished apartment was bigger and brighter they thought.

The furniture smelled freshly cleaned and the mattresses, the one in the master bedroom and what was to be Maddy's nursery were brand new, still in the plastic, taking away any bedbug worries that either dad had. Maddy had handled the plane ride like a pro but how was she going to handle a new home? They had been warned that Maddy would like be more fussy and clingy than usual and even sleep for them–and her might be a commodity for a week or two. The main thing was to be patient with her.

Maddy whined from jet-leg and probably not knowing where her dads had taken her.

"Poor baby," Drew said, kissing her cheek. "You're probably thinkin' these are all my toys but this isn't my house, huh? You'll be fine, we got you."

In the kitchen, there were bottles and a day's worth of formula and selection step one jarred baby food. But for them the only thing in the frig was a case of bottled water.

"Pizza?" Drew asked.

They had seen a 24-hour Domino's take-out and a Walmart Super Center just down the street, Shopping was the first order of business tomorrow. Rick was able to call in a favor from someone he knew at the base and they had use of a second vehicle for their stay. Both SUVs were in the parking lot. The keys to both was on the counter as well.

"Sounds good," Rick replied.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

 _I decided to add a few more chapters about the Lincoln-Alister Family's time in California._

Walking with his daughter through the place waiting for Drew to bring home the pizza Rick showed Maddy her room. He was pleasantly relieved to see a case of diapers and other changing essentials there. They weren't sure if they bought enough to get to the morning. Rick would put the animal stickers on the wall tomorrow. Drew had to report to base first thing in the morning. Thankfully they only had to set up the beds and unpack their clothes, personal belongings and Maddy's toys. They were all sleeping in the living room tonight, Maddy in her pack-and-play and Rick and Drew on either of the couches.

Drew was thinking along the same lines before he got back. He called to see if diapers and wipes were needed. He was going to stop at the walmart to get the very basics for the morning; coffee, milk, sugar, bread, butter, peanut butter, eggs, cooking oil and pop-tarts.

"They seemed to have thought of everything but groceries," Rick told him "I found a box in the nursery."

Pillows and blankets were easy to find after pizza and pepsi. For now, Maddy was sleeping fitfully in her pack-and-play.

"Do me a favor when I'm gone tomorrow, will you?" Drew asked.

"Let me guess, babe. Leave the mattresses till you get home?"" Rick replied. "I suppose since there's so much else to do."

Really there was.

Outside of grocery shopping, packing away everything while looking after an infant who was adjusting to a new place Rick knew his day would be full–he probably wouldn't even get to the mattresses before the end of the day.

"We really got to get to that mattress," Rick murmured, seeing Drew in his uniform that morning. "I forgot how much the uniform suits you."

Drew smiled and kissed him. "Looking forward to that," he said.

* * *

" _Drew!_ "

Drew heard his name before he stepped into the building to report. He turned around to see Javier Castro. Drew knew that Javier had been transferred here after he was promoted. But his wife and children weren't with him. They lived two hours away in another county and visited him once a week. Why the family had this arrangement when they could have got off-base house together Drew didn't ask. He figured that was in the "mind your own business" category.

"What's up, man?" Drew replied.

"Not much. Heard you were doin' your last stint out here but I haven't seen you in the barracks."

"Nah. I didn't come alone," Drew replied.

"Yeah, I heard you and Rick took the plunge and now you got a lil' one."

Drew smiled.

"Yep. I took 'em both with me. Maddy is five months old. You should drop by once we get settled."

* * *

After a night sleep Maddy was happier and calmer.

She definitely had her appetite back, Rick thought.

"This house isn't so we're all unpacked it'll be better. We get to see daddy at night, too," Rick said to her as she eagerly ate her baby food. "You didn't see him when he was leaving this morning. He looks so handsome in his uniform."

Maddy grinned, hitting a rattle off the high chair tray.

She already had two bottom teeth and had started to sit up by herself before they left Texas. She was growing up way too fast. After breakfast Rick put her in her activity saucer so he could unpack some boxes. They had mislabeled a few and some that were marked "toys" were actually bed sheets.

"That's hint for me and daddy. No couches tonight."

The mattress for Maddy's crib, though she probably wouldn't sleeping there he could handle it. But the other mattress was two person job. The next box he opened was the bedding for Maddy's crib. He would set that up when she took a nap. The third time was the charm.

"We got toy box number one, sweetie," Rick said to Maddy.

Two diaper changes and a nap later with the crib arranged with bedding, the duo finally went grocery shopping. Her new home wasn't familiar yet but walmart was. Their unit was one of the few in the building that had its own washer and dryer. A necessity with an infant. The number of smiles he got from other female customers amused him.

"Your wife is very lucky," the check-out clerk said.

"Husband actually," Rick replied. "But thanks."

Rick wasn't sure if Maddy would recognize Drew in his military uniform and she didn't seem to for a second. There was a momentary confused expression on her face but then she smiled and leaned towards him from Rick's arms.

"Yeah, you know I'm your daddy," he smiled taking her into his arms and kissing her. "I forgot you didn't see me like this before."

This only backed-up the couple's thought that the family being separated would have affected Drew and Maddy's connection. Plus as much he had loved the military, he was ready for civilian life.

"How'd it go, today?" Rick asked.

"It sucked. I'd love for us to get back on a plane home. I'm ready to be done with this whole thing. I'm so glad you two came with me," he said softly, kissing Rick and hugging their baby daughter. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Rick whispered back.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

 _Rated M for sexual content. Enjoy! :)_

Maddy and Rick were truly going to be his sanity, Drew thought.

He hated this as much as he said and that surprised him.

Drew tried not think about it too much, coming to the realization that nothing was wrong with him other than eight years in the military was enough. At least for the hours between his work days he could–and did forget they weren't home in Texas. If Drew had to come home to an empty apartment or worse, the barracks he was sure he'd crack up. His husband and child didn't have to actually _do_ anything, Their presence itself did it all. Rick was right; since they were all together why not try to make this fun? There was still unpacking left to do but they were all in beds tonight.

"I have an idea," Drew said, sitting up on his elbow on his side next to Rick. "I'm off the day after tomorrow. We should take Maddy to the beach."

"Now _that's_ my guy," Rick smiled, kissing him.

The crib in the nursery was a waste, while in the Golden State Maddy would be spending her nights in her temporary bed in her dads' room. She didn't seem to want them out of view and that was mutual. There were other places for sex in the apartment–like the shower.

 _The shower was the first place Rick and Drew had sex while in basic training. Thus why shower sex still had an air of excitement to this day. Others_ _ **had**_ _to know what they doing because the two soldiers-in-training didn't exactly bother to fit their passion into the restricted time–and the two men_ _ **always**_ _showered next to each other._ _The reasons why no one ever reported the two was simple. It was part loyalty that was taught in the group and the bigger reason, there was much more of the same going on. The most difficult for the boys was staying_ _ **quiet**_ _. Sound reverberated from the concrete showers like crazy. This had been discovered not by two soldiers having sex, but by the_ _awful_ _singing of one._

* * *

Their daughter's giggles when she felt sand underneath her bare feet for the first time were contagious. Drew took a picture of her footprints in the sand, Maddy's name and her age written above it. The three sat in the sand, their daughter sitting peacefully in Drew's lap and totally mesmerized by the waves, Rick ordered some food from a nearby stand.

"One thing I'm not gonna miss 'bout here is all this seafood, vegetarian and health-food crap," Rick said. "I haven't seen one clog-your-arteries food truck or stand since we got here."

"I hear ya," Drew said. "Claudia would love it here."

The hotdogs they had ordered were turkey hotdogs.

Allegedly high in protein and low in fat.

And taste.

Maddy fell asleep listening and watching the waves. She didn't stir when she was placed in her car seat to go home.

"You feel better?" Rick asked Drew, kissing him before they got in the SUV.

"Yeah," Drew said, returning the kiss."This was fun."

A day like this made Drew forget how much he hated the job he was here for.

At home they ate a real dinner of spaghetti.

Their answering machine was full. All their friends and Claudia checking in on them. TC and Jordan wanted to come for a visit in two weeks. Both men thought that an elopement was in the works. Maybe Jordan was sick of her mother's saying that TC wasn't right for her and was going to marry him anyway.

"That could be," Rick said. "We all know how wrong mothers can be about things."

Claudia knew her big brother was making the best of the situation in California. She could hear it in his voice. He wasn't miserable because his family was with him. But life in California was very different from San Antonio, Texas. No doubt he and Rick missed home and their friends. Everyone missed Maddy–and them, too. Drew told her about the food differences and how she would love it then about Maddy's trip to the beach.

"She loved it. I'll send you the video and pictures," he said.

Claudia asked how her niece was doing in her new room. She wasn't really surprised to hear that the baby only got her diaper changed there and she slept in a pack-n-play in her parents' room. Right now she still didn't like to either dad out of her sight. It was like a knife in Drew's gut when Maddy cried when he left every morning. Her tears dried fast and Drew never worried, he was leaving her with other dad after all. If anyone could handle that, Rick could. Claudia disagreed with the couple's new decision that they wouldn't be needing a nanny, only a regular babysitter for "date night." She thought that Maddy should get used to other people outside their circle. But she said nothing. Maddy was their child, not hers.

Rick and Drew were right.

TC Callahan and Jordan Alexander were planning to tie the knot when they travelled to California. Jordan said she didn't want or need a big fancy wedding. It wasn't as she had time to plan one anyway. Gwen and Kenny were coming to California for the visit too. But that was a surprise. Drew was excited about seeing their friends. Both wondered if Maddy would recognise everyone. If she didn't they doubted it would take long for her to remember them.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Anyone knew the approximate span of tv-time that was between "Shock to the Heart" and "Aftermath"?_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

 _Rated M for husband-on-husband fun!_

After almost three weeks in the Golden State everyone seemed to be getting settled in and used to their new surroundings.

Even Maddy.

She was beginning to make attempts to crawl. She would be mobile before they left California. She still cried when Drew left in the morning but some tickles and raspberries on her belly from daddy Rick and she would be laughing again. There were new finds, too. The family had found a park to take Maddy to. It was warm enough to go out in her stroller now and even if Maddy was too young to look forward to the park, Rick was. And the men who were "allergic" to health food had found a few great 24-hour diners that served great burgers and chicken and waffles.

And of course steak and eggs.

When they (and Maddy) went out for their first _real_ burger and fries in weeks, the waitress laughed when the two told how glad they were to find this place. Rick explained they were "temporary transplants" from Texas for Drew's job and all the healthy cuisine was starting to drive them nuts. The waitress told them she thought they were an "adorable family." She seemed impressed by Drew in his uniform. She asked what he did at Fort Irwin. She would probably be hitting on him like crazy if he wasn't married to the man who he had kissed–in front of her very eyes, when Rick and Maddy had arrived for lunch.

"Not all of us on the coast are health nuts. We serve all-day breakfast and the best steak and eggs in town. Hope to see you guys again," she said.

"She would have had you in that table," Rick teased Drew in the parking lot. "Not that that hasn't my own fantasy."

Drew laughed.

"She was looking at you, too, you know."

* * *

TC, Jordan, Kenny and Gwen had arrived in California and were settling into their hotel. Each couple had a a rental car and Drew's address and hoping to drop by later. They knew Drew and Rick missed Texas, and that Maddy was only now starting to feel the apartment was "home" as young as she was. It was just in past two nights that she started sleeping more without laying on one of her dads' chest. Neither one had wanted to do this because it wasn't really safe but they were only human and needed sleep, too.

Both dads knew they were her anchor and wouldn't have traded being a comfort to Maddy for anything.

At around seven Maddy was asleep. Drew was laying on the sofa, he felt a figure climb over him.

"Is this the only way we're get to have sex now?" He smiled.

"It's either here or the shower. It's too weird with the baby in the room," Rick said. "Come on. Maddy's solid for at least three hours. The doors locked."

"And you've wanted me outta my clothes since that waitress was undressin' me with her eyes," Drew teased.

"'Cause _I_ could make it happen."

 _Hell with it_. Drew thought.

He pulled his husband down and kissed him hard. His cellphone rang and went ignored, as did Rick's a minute later.

"Neither one is answering," TC said in his hotel room with Jordan.

"Maybe they're out," Jordan replied.

"Or they're _busy_."

The two had a surprise for _all_ their friends, even the two with them.

They were married.

They had tied the knot the evening before the four left for California. The bride and groom put their rings in the luggage to avoid suspicion. Only Topher and Janet Zia knew because they were witnesses to the marriage. And they were sworn to secrecy. The newlyweds planned to break the news to the group when they all visited the Lincoln-Alister Family.

" _Maybe_ they are. So, _leave them alone!_ I doubt Maddy gives them much time for that!" Jordan said.

In the other hotel room, Kenny wanted to call their cellphones again but Gwen wouldn't let him. "So what, if they're getting a 'quicky?' I bet that's all Maddy lets them get! They'll call back."

After a short time on the couch, the two men had moved to the shower realizing they might have company in the next few days and well, they didn't have time to give the couch such a thorough cleaning. Maddy had refused to nap so her parents thought she would sleep for longer. When both checked their cellphones over two hours later, they groaned.

"T.C.," Drew said.

"And Kenny," Rick said.

TC had followed his missed call with a text message.

 _I see you two hadn't "lost that loving feeling." If you're finished before 12:00 and Miss Maddy doesn't have you busy, call me._

 _We got here safely, btw!_

Following his missed calls to Rick, Kenny left the following text.

 _Gwen and I stowed away in TC and Jordan's luggage, so we're here, too. I see lil' Maddy finally gave you a moment...lol. Call and we'll all get together tomorrow._

Drew called T.C. and Kenny arranged for all to gt together the following evening. Jordan said they would bring food. She also talked to Rick and everyone was going to drop in earlier in the day to play with Maddy. Drew was very happy to see not two but four of his best friends, especially Kenny.

Regardless of how Kenny teased him.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

Rick met up with his four friends at the park that he had recently located. It took a little while but Maddy did appear to remember them, either that or she had met and liked them all over again. TC took her to the slide and Maddy laughed like crazy when he gave her a few trips down the bottom. He then took her to the swings, daddy had had her there as well as on the slide minutes earlier and then the swings, she thought it was as good as ice cream which she tried for the first time yesterday. A small moment in time that Drew would have missed if he was away in California and Rick and Maddy stayed in Texas.

"It seems like you are making the best of being away from home." Kenny said.

"Yeah," Rick said. "It's not so bad most of the time. If the three of us are together that's all that matters."

Kenny agreed. The thought of separation from Rick and Maddy was what had had Drew so mad when he was ordered to go to California for four months. If the army hadn't agreed to give him accommodation for his family he would have found and paid for it from his own pocket. He was not staying at the barracks like a bachelor soldier, he had told TC and Kenny almost immediately after he got the order. Drew didn't care if his superiors didn't personally approve of this. Some of those men still didn't believe in the updated version of marriage and family but he didn't have time to deal with that. Drew's being open and proud of his family, instead of trying to keep them a secret, hiding behind "privacy" was a great thing. The four agreed to be at the apartment at five o'clock.

"That sounds great. I know Drew is looking forward to seeing you guys," Rick said.

The group arrived at the family's home carrying two family meals from a Boston Market, one with ribs, the other with rotisserie chicken. Drew had just called and would be there in five minutes. This time Maddy diverted her full attention to her godfather, Kenny. He thought the girl had grown and changed much in the less than one month the three arrived in California.

Rick laughed.

Maddy was growing every day. She wasn't crawling yet but she coot across the floor on her belly when she wanted to get somewhere. She babbled constantly and laughed to give hugs, as Kenny found out.

"I wonder could I take you home with me and give your daddies an extended honeymoon? But they would miss ya too much, huh?" He said.

Seeing his husband so relaxed and laughing made Rick smile. The visit was a taste of home for both. The group laughed for hours and cheered when TC and Jordan announced their surprise wedding.

"You don't have one of these on the way, do you?" Drew asked, a sleeping Maddy in her footy pyjamas in his arms. Their daughter only recently started wanting a pacifier, strictly when she went to bed. It seemed to help her sleep better—longer during this time. Her parents would take that any way they could get it right now.

As taken up as she had been with the group, when she saw Drew all she wanted was him. Once she had eaten, had her pacifier and was in her pyjamas Maddy promptly fell asleep in his arms. Drew clearly didn't mind and was still holding her when their company left.

" _No!_ I'm _not_ pregnant!" Jordan said.

Gwen was disappointed that her best friend hadn't told her of her nuptials before now but was happy for her and TC.

"So, this your honeymoon?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. We wanted to be somewhere the hospital–or my mother couldn't reach us," Jordan said. "Any beaches close to here? We came here for that, too."

That would have been speaking Maddy's language if she had been awake. Drew gave the group directions to the beach that they started going to.

"You said you were off tomorrow," Kenny told Drew. "We should all go."

Drew and Rick agreed.

* * *

"So, that's parenthood, huh?" T.C. said on the drive back to the hotel.

No one believed that the two men had gone anywhere without Maddy more than two or three times since she'd been born. Certainly they hadn't done so in California. But that was on Drew and Rick.

They _didn't want_ to leave Maddy with anyone. Not yet, anyway. They had only done so while in Texas twice because Claudia had nagged them so much.

Maddy may not have been a national treasure but she was _their_ treasure.

"Give them a break. They never thought they'd get to live life together like this," Jordan defended. "And Maddy's only little. She can't climb out of bed yet and sneak into their room."

"She's in their room, now."

"Oh, _shut up!_ If we ever have a family you'll feel different."

" _If?_ " TC asked.

* * *

"They're such an adorable couple," Gwen and Jordan were dipping their feet in the ocean.

Kenny and TC had Maddy nearby, putting her feet in the sand, trying to judge if her baby feet had grown since the photo Drew had sent of Maddy's first beach trip. Maddy was laughing.

The "adorable couple" the women spoke of was of course, Drew and Rick.

They were sitting at the top of the beach.

Just the way they looked at each other screamed "love."

Drew said something to Rick that the women couldn't hear. Rick laughed and gave him a playful shove. Regaining his balance, Drew leaned in and kissed his husband.

"Yeah, it's great to see him so happy," Jordan said.

"Hey, ladies?" Kenny called out to them. "We need another set of judges over here!"

"Let us know if the miracle-grow worked!" Rick called out, rolling his eyes.

The adults in the group enjoyed steak and eggs at the diner afterwards. The waitress who practically thrown herself at both Drew and Rick wasn't working. Maddy enjoyed her first taste of strawberry jello when TC bought it over from the dessert table. TC wasn't used to babies, Drew warned him that Maddy got _very_ excited when she tasted something new she liked.

TC jumped a bit when the baby girl squealed, kicked her legs and banged her little hands on the highchair.

"Relax," Drew laughed. "That means she thinks it's good."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

 _Rated_ _ **M**_ _for man-on-man sex :)_

Some of the reason Maddy wasn't sleeping well lately was because she was teething. As much Drew hated to medicate her so young he gave her some infant Motrin that night. That with her pacifier combined with the fresh air made her fall asleep quickly. It being "too weird" having sex with the baby was out the window, Rick and Drew made love for the first time in the bedroom. Maddy was too young to understand anything she might see or hear. Plus she was out cold.

"The shower's good but this is much better," Drew said, pinned beneath Rick–and loving every nano second of it.

Rick smiled, trailing a line of kisses down Drew's chiseled abdomen, the result of his husband's many hours of working out. Drew's breath caught in his throat at the feel of Rick's lips as he reached that erogenous zone, his body responding immediately.

" _Jesus_ , Rick," he said through clinched teeth. " _Hurry up!"_

"Patience, _doctor_ ," Rick replied.

He wanted to make Drew wait longer but didn't have the willpower to do so that night. He took his husband's member into his mouth. Drew groaned in pleasure, Rick didn't seem to have a gag reflex–in this case it was a _great_ thing. He exploded all over Rick's hand the second Rick removed his lips. Before Drew could even blink Rick had him flipped over. He gave Drew's ass a playful slap before sliding his erection into him.

Drew gripped the sheets and cried out in ecstasy.

Hearts were pounding and both men were sweating when it was over.

"That was incredible," Drew smiled, He leaned in and kissed Rick's chest.

"'Happy to satisfy," Rick grinned.

Only Rick knew just how vulnerable Drew Alister could be. He was sure no one would ever believe that this tough guy would be cuddled into Rick's chest. He kissed Drew's head and Drew snuggled closer. That gesture said one thing, the three little words " _I love you_."

"I love you, too, babe," Rick whispered.

Rick knew just _how_ much this man loved him.

 _Dispute their tense interaction at the hospital and the awkward coming out for both of them out of the elevator before Rick's surgery, Drew had instantly rearranged his life to take care of him after Rick was released from the hospital._

 _Rick now knew how difficult that had to be with the state of he was in then._

 _Drew was a "fixer" and he couldn't fix this situation. He couldn't see it but he could now, it had to wear Drew down. Rick knew he had to leave to figure things out but he realized that how bad that would hurt Drew—and that felt worse than any pain from his amputation. Drew had done_ _nothing_ _to deserve being hurt. He couldn't have asked him to be more patient, caring and loving this time. But if Rick realized if he was going to save their relationship he had find himself again._ _He prayed that when he did, Drew would be willing to give him a second chance._

 _Rick's heart leapt when Drew, too, wanted to get back together again. After the interview (and after they had made love for hours) Rick_ _had_ _to knew how Drew had forgiven him so easily._

 _Drew was honest._

 _"I was hurt but then I realized you didn't mean to hurt me_. _That wasn't something you would ever want. I should've always known that. But I can't imagine bein' through what you have; if it was me, I'd be on a 24-7 bender in some alley. But you, you did it the better way. I'm just.." Drew swallowed a lump in his throat, "so glad you came back. I was such a jerk when you needed me.."_

 _"No, Drew!" Rick said, fiercely. "Look at me. You're_ _human_ _! Looking after me like that couldn't have been an easy task. I didn't then but I see that now. Baby, you were perfect! You let me curl up in your arms and bawl my eyes out, out of blue sometimes. Remember that? Only someone who truly loved me would do that. I only hope I can make you feel as loved and appreciated as you deserve."_

 _"You always did, Rick. You always did."_

Rick blinked back happy tears at the memory.

A noise from the pack-n-play pulled Rick from his thoughts. He carefully slipped out from under a sleeping Drew. Rick quickly put his boxers back, or were they Drew's? He wasn't sure and that didn't matter night then.

"Hey sweetheart," He whispered, picking Maddy up. "What's the matter?"

Looking at the clock he saw it was two a.m..

"You've been asleep a long time. You must be thirsty."

Rick took his daughter to the kitchen to get a bottle and to let Drew sleep. Drew woke up while the two were in the kitchen. He chuckled to himself seeing his boxers were missing from the floor. He got out of bed, put on Rick's boxers and headed to the kitchen.


	30. Chapter Thirty

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Tonight would mark the fourth time Drew and Rick went out without their baby daughter. They, TC and Kenny were going to a monster truck rally. Jordan and Gwen were going to babysit. Just two hours into his work day, Drew would get good news.

He was being sent home to San Antonio for the rest of his service.

The medic trainer there had just diagnosed with Leukemia and was headed immediately to Truelane Medical Center in New Orleans for treatment. Another soldier had applied to come back to the United States from Germany. The army had decided to post him at Fort Irwin and since Drew was from San Antonio, to send him back there earlier. Although he indeed feel bad for the ill soldier, he really did, he had seen what cancer treatment was like and it was horrible, Drew was glad to go home. Serving the last ten weeks of service while being able to go home to his family every day, the time would go by faster.

Drew's commander apologized for any problems this caused him.

Drew wanted to laugh but he was careful not to.

 _A_ _problem_ _? The man had to be joking!_

"No sir," he said. "Not at all. Thank you, sir."

Drew would be leaving in five days. He couldn't wait to tell Rick and Maddy.

And everyone else. A monster truck rally was a good way to celebrate.

When Drew told Rick he was being sent back to San Antonio early, he asked "what? Did you throw a tantrum when you went in this morning and they kicked you out?"

Drew laughed.

"If that would have worked, I would done it when I first got here." Drew told him about the sequence of events. And to top this off, when they returned to Texas night drills were beginning. Therefore, Rick could do his day job with the police academy and they wouldn't need a babysitter for Maddy.

" _That's great!_ " Rick said, kissing Drew.

"Yeah. Going out today is good way to celebrate."

Their friends were just as happy to hear the news. They offered to help the family pack the following day. When Jordan asked if there was anything she and Gwen could do tonight while babysitting to help Rick told they could start packing the unused nursery. Maddy's stuffed animals, wall decals and her bedding didn't get a whole lot of use anyway. The end of closet with the more fancy wardrobe could packed up too. The other clothes could be left. Babies were messy and they still had three days to go. Maddy was going to have her own carry-on of diapers and clothes on the plane.

By the time all the guys got back that night there was a stack of boxes labeled, sealed and ready to shipped. This put Drew and Rick to shame. That would have taken them a whole day to do. The last evening in California for the family all of Maddy's other toys, except for her favorite ones small enough to put in her diaper bag or carry-on were packed up. Her high chair, stroller were packed in the moving truck. The pack–n-play came with a travel bag and would be checked in as regular luggage. They would need it for the first night home.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were happy we're coming back," Rick teased the women.

* * *

The only thing that Maddy Lincoln-Alister didn't like the morning she left California was being awaken from her fussy sleep at 4:30am to head to the airport.

"I know," Drew said, kissing her cheek. "You're tired. I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep in a few minutes."

Drew changed her diaper but left her in her sleeper. Rick packed a few bottles of formula in the diaper bag. Their daughter was teething worse now. She hadn't had Motrin in a day or so, so Drew again reluctantly gave her some to help her—and them through the plane ride.

"One less trek and we're really home," Rick said in the parking lot of the airport.

"Yeah," Drew smiled. "Can't wait."

Thanks to Claudia Alister's superior organization skills, all of the family's things were all neatly packed away only hours after the U-Haul was unpacked. Now two days later it was "businss as usual"–except it was Rick going to work in the day. His seven-month-old daughter seemed to understand what he said because her eyes got huge and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't do that. Please? Daddy wouldn't be able to go work if you do," Rick said to Maddy.

"Here's your lunch," Drew said, handing Rick a paper bag. "Two ham sandwiches with honey mustard, granola bar and four cookies."

"No crusts?"

"Yes."

"Brown bread?"

"Yes."

"Cut into fours?"

"Shut up and go to work!" Drew laughed, taking Maddy from his arms. "I got this one. We'll be fine. Have a good first day."

"I will," Rick said, kissing his husband and daughter.

Before he stepped onto the classroom, Rick overheard one of the cadets talking about him. Apparently his sexuality–which was known–wasn't the young man's issue. But again, the fact he was "never a cop" was.

"What could this guy teach us if he never the job before? It's so stupid," a stout dark-haired guy who looked to be in his twenties.

"First of all, have some fuckin' respect!" A tall African-American man around the same age said. "If the guy can survive a few tours in the Middle East, I'm sure he can show how to handle any firearm they got here!"

"You're just pissed that they didn't hire your uncle, Mark," a young blonde female said. "This guy wouldn't pass you without you havin' to work for it and know what the hell you're doing."

 _Note, keep an eye on this Mark character,_ Rick thought.

The blonde woman, Madison, she made that known many times in two hours couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. When she again introduced herself before leaving the classroom, he told her he had a daughter named Maddy.

"The lady in your life is very lucky," Madison flirted.

"Gentleman, actually. But thank you. Is there something you wanted, Madison?"

This seemed to shut Madison up.

That told her one, he was _gay_. And more importantly, he didn't engage in flirting with students.

"They _told_ us he was gay!" Rick heard another female say to Madison in the hall. "Did you think that boob job was going to turn him? Or is it for grades? God, you're worse than Mark! At least _he_ has the right anatomy!"

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was in for a hell of a six months.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Well readers, I've decided to end this story here. I hope you enjoyed it. The yet-to-be titled sequel is already in the works and I will post as soon as possible.


End file.
